Como un Fénix I
by K-tra
Summary: SLASH y Het. Referencias a HBP. Hermione y la Orden del Fénix descubrirán algo que no les gustará y vivirán varias aventuras después de 7 años. Voldie no es estúpido, y al enterarse de la versión completa de la profecía, sus decisiones y prioridades dan u
1. Parte 1

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) palabras.)

Esta historia se la dedico principalmente a **KyasKa** de "La Orden Severusiana" por su maravilloso rezo/parida llamado "Severus Nuestro". Y a **LùthiensnapeSlytherin** por su "I Belive". Y a todos los demás integrantes de la Orden.

**Permiso para archivar/Distribución: **SI, pero avísenme así puedo ir a visitar donde.

**Fandom(s): **Harry Potter

**Género: **Slash & Het.

**Parejas: en esta primer parte "CUF": **HP/GW.  
**Parejas: en la serie : **SS/LV (Snoldemort), SS/TR (Snoldemort), HP/GW, HG/RW

**Clasificación: **FRAO, (NC17), (NC21 en alguno países)

**Resumen: **SLASH y HET. Referencias a HBP. Hermione y la Orden del Fénix descubrirán algo que no les gustará y vivirán varias aventuras después de 7 años. Voldie no es estúpido, y al enterarse de la versión completa de la profecía, sus decisiones y prioridades dan un giro inesperado.

Después de leer "The Halfblood Prince" el sexto libro de Potter, me quedo una sensación de haber mucho Snoldemort en ese libro. Snoldemort Snape /Voldemort.

Obviamente que Rowling no va a escribir algo así en un libro para niños. Que pena...

Pero fueron frases -que recuerdo, capitulo 2- como cuando Narcisa le dice a Severus "Eres el favorito del Señor Oscuro y su consejero".. etc.. y por el dulce gesto de Voldie en regalarle a Sevie, Colagusano como sirviente-esclavo para que se pudiera cobrar su antigua venganza de sus años en el colegio... etc, las que me han hecho pensar.. Que intenta decirnos Rowling con esto?. Favorito en que? Porque hasta Voldie sabe que Sevie es un espía y un traidor. Mmhh.. mi mente podrida llegó a varias conclusiones. ¿Y porque Voldie lo perdono tan fácilmente?..y porque se interesa en hacer feliz a Sevie dándole a la rata de regalo, hay mucho en esos libros que Rowling no nos quiere explicar.. no es que sea necesario¿verdad?

Pobre Voldie, teniendo a Severus Snape enfrente,.. como no lo va a perdonar.

Y como ya se que no me va a gustar el 7 libro, Rowling me va a matar a mis queriditos (léase Sevie y Voldie), fue que escribí esta historia de cómo me gustaría que terminara la serie.

Aún no sé si me animaré a leer el 7 libro cuando salga... no soy masoquista y me revienta San Potter.

Yo quiero a Sevie Malo, y a Voldie triunfante; Dumbledore está mejor muerto y el cara rajada tiene tanta suerte que ya aburre... mucha gente me va a odiar después de esto. Que le voy a hacer... soy de Slytherin.

**Serie:**

- "Como un Fénix I" – Setiembre 2005

– "interludio – Envenenamiento" – Octubre 2005

– "Como un Fénix II – Renacer" – Noviembre 2005

**Aviso: L**os personajes son todos OOC. – o sea fuera de carácter. Mas sencillo... sus personalidades no coinciden del todo con la de los libros, lo intente pero no se si me salió.

Aquì estará la versión PG13 porque no me permiten subir la versión NC17.

Si desean ver la historia en NC17 vayan a mi sitio: http/

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.Por desgracia...

**NOTA** : Hermione Granger y J.K.Rowling - una sola persona. Cada día estoy más loca ya lo sé. Esto no es RPS, pero esta cerca. Decidí crear una mutación de Hermione con Rowling. Como si Hermione al crecer se hubiera transformado en Rowling. Escribiendo libros que hablan de Potter. Y casándose con Neil y teniendo hijos. Neil es el verdadero esposo / pareja (no se si esta casada o no) de J.K.Rowling en la vida real. Así que miren esta historia como si Rowling fuera Hermione adulta. OK?

Además Rowling a dicho en varias entrevistas que se basó / inspiró en sí misma para crear a Hermione Granger. Así que, ella es culpable de todo esto... JE JE

Y para aquellos que no sepan nada de inglés, cuando llamo a Hermione de EVILmione, EVIL significa mala, malvada.

**NOTA 2 **: Consigan si pueden el libro "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos" de J.K.Rowling, porque esta fabuloso. Trae dibujos y todo. En mi país no se publicó jamás, así que si alguien se encuentra en la misma situación, contácteme...

**NOTA 3 **: El primer libro 'HP y LPF' se publicó en 1997 pero Rowling escribió la historia de HP en 1992, así que tomé ese año como el del primer año en Hogwarts para Harry. Según mis cuentas en setiembre 1997 hasta junio 19988 sería cuando el tendría que cursar séptimo año en el Colegio. Y si no me equivoco en 'La Piedra Filosofál' mencionan 1981 como el año en que Minerva estaba esperando a Dumbledore y Harry bebe en la casa de los Dursley.

**Feedback / Comentarios**: SIII, please. Este es el segundo fic que escribo y espero estar mejorando. Ustedes que opinan?

Comenzado: 03 Setiembre (en mi país se escribe sin 'P') 2005  
Terminado: 21 Octubre 2005

**Extra Nota**: Esta es la primera vez que escribo escenas de sexo... ¡que difícil que es!. Es difícil describir todo, parece fácil, pero no. Llevo años leyendo fanfictions y siempre me pareció que seria algo fácil de describir, que equivocada estaba. Escribí como 10 borradores, probé describir diferentes posiciones, usar diferentes palabras para lo mismo, etc y me di cuenta que no es fácil llevarlo a palabras, así que si terminan siendo irrisorias las escenas... me avisan. Así talvez puedo mejorarlas en un futuro. Cuando alguien me betee esta historia.

"..." Pensamientos

**PARTE 1 – Regreso a Hogwarts**

Todos la esperamos durante años.  
Algunos esperaron más que otros.  
Ciertamente nosotros fuimos los que menos tiempo pasamos en esa espera.

Ron, Harry y yo, estuvimos por siete años aguardando la tan temida batalla final entre Lord Voldemort y Potter.

Era esperada porque todo el mundo mágico deseaba terminar con la angustia e incertidumbre de saber si se llegaría a vivir el siguiente día. Terminar con los miedos de llegar a casa y no saber si encontrarías tu familia tal como la habías dejado por la mañana, o sólo verías la marca tenebrosa sobre tu hogar.

Terminar con todo eso y volver a tener una vida 'normal'.  
Saber que teníamos un futuro y podríamos llegar a el y vivirlo.

Esperamos y esperamos, perdiendo amigos, compañeros y familiares en pequeñas batallas.

Pero nunca perdimos la esperanza.  
Nos hicimos más fuertes, mejor preparados mágicamente y emocionalmente.  
Estudiamos y expandimos nuestros conocimientos en Artes varias, no entrenamos...  
para nada...

El encuentro final, tan esperado por ambos lados, el día en que uno caería y el mundo cambiaría o continuaría; ese encuentro final, nunca llegó.

Harry estuvo presente en el momento en que Lord Voldemort tomo su decisión.  
Sí..., ya no temo a su nombre, aunque se que algunos de sus padres aún lo hacen.  
Ya han pasado muchos años. Han sido casi 15 años de paz.

Mirando de izquierda a derecha, muchas de esas caras ya las había visto antes, pero no tan jóvenes desde hacía tiempo, y sonrió. Todo estaba bien.

Sí, Basildon. Alguna duda?- "el primero que se anima", pensó ella

Profesora, mis padres me han contado algunas cosas, me han dicho que en realidad el Ministerio se guardó muchos secretos. Es verdad? –

No sabría decirte. El Ministerio siempre ha guardado información de hechos que consideran perjudicarían o confundirían a la población, así que es posible. –

Longbotton, baja la mano, ya te vi. Cuál es tu pregunta.-

Profesora Granger, mi padre estuvo presente en esas batallas? El me dijo que usted lo conoce y estaba muy contento de saber que usted vendría a Hogwarts a dar clases.-

Hermione tuvo que sonreír. Irina Longbotton era igual a su padre, hasta en los gestos, pero no parecía tan tímida como Neville.

Gracias Señorita Longbotton; yo también estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. Y es verdad que su padre y yo nos conocemos ya que compartimos materias y ambos estábamos en Griffindor.

Y es verdad también que él nos acompañó en varios enfrentamientos con Mortifagos. Tu padre es muy valiente, y si no mal recuerdo él me salvó la vida en quinto año.-

Era increíble ver todos estos niños aquí. Algunos eran tan parecidos a ex-compañeros, que Hermione aún no había necesitado revisar la lista de alumnos. Pero pronto tendría que hacerlo ya que veía caras nuevas.  
Dando vuelta a su escritorio, tomó asiento buscando la lista.  
Al encontrarla comenzó a revisar los nombres en silencio y levantaba la vista buscando una cara cada vez que encontraba un apellido familiar.

La Profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Profesora Hermione Granger, estaba pasando por sus primeros días en Hogwarts. Y esta era su primer clase con los de primer año. La nueva generación, el futuro.  
Todo estaba muy bien.

Y mejor imposible, teniendo en cuenta que la maldición que guardaba ese puesto, había sido removida quince años atrás en el exacto momento en que Voldemort desapareció.  
Todo estaba muy bien para Hermione.

Al tener en sus clases, hijos o sobrinos de ex-compañeros, le aseguraba (aunque no era su intención) una pequeña ración extra de fama.  
Ella era una de las personas más cercanas al niño / joven que sobrevivió y que peleó a su lado en cada batalla. Bueno, no todas, pero casi. Pero ese ere el comentario que oía en los pasillos, de los alumnos.

Nadie esperaba verla nuevamente en Hogwarts después de haber terminado séptimo año.  
Porque Hogwarts abrió sus puertas al año siguiente de la muerte de su director. Unos meses mas tarde, pero abrió.  
Y casi podía agradecérselo a Voldemort. Si no hubiese sido por lo que hizo la guerra continuaría talvez hasta nuestros días, y el Colegio talvez aún no hubiera vuelto a abrir.

Pasaron varios años pero Hermione era conocida ahora también por sus trabajos literarios. La única integrante de la Orden del Fénix en compartir sus memorias y experiencias de lo sucedido en la guerra, con el mundo entero, muggles y magos.  
Por supuesto que para los muggles, los libros se presentaban como fantasía, ya que nadie fuera del mundo mágico (excepto por el Primer Ministro Muggle) sabían que lo que había sucedido en las historias del sus libros, también había sucedido en la realidad, con algunas pequeñas diferencias por supuesto.

Recientemente había publicado su sexto libro sobre la serie que llevaba el nombre de su amigo; un libro por cada año de su vida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en donde describía con detalle las aventuras y desgracias que habían vivido ella, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.  
Y el mundo entero ahora esperaba con ansias el séptimo y anunciado último libro de la serie.

Sus libros explicaban mucho de lo sucedido en las batallas contra el Señor Oscuro, cosas que el mundo mágico ya sabía y cosas que hasta ahora habían sido secretos muy bien guardados por el Ministerio de la Magia.  
Esta por demás decir que con estos libros Hermione Granger no había logrado ningún nuevo amigo en el Ministerio, todo lo contrario.  
El Ministerio no apoyaba en nada y aún seguía negando el conocimiento de muchos de los hechos descriptos en esos libros.  
Para el mundo muggle, esos libros eran simple entretenimiento, para el mundo mágico esos libros eran un infierno.  
Cada nueva publicación era un nuevo dolor de cabeza para el Ministerio, mientras que para la prensa eran unas semanas de duro trabajo al tratar de obtener alguna confirmación o negación a lo dicho en los libros.  
¿Como Albus Dumbledore pudo poner tal carga sobre ese niño.?  
¿Como el Ministerio pudo cometer tantos graves errores?.(léase Sirius Black entre otros)  
La verdad sobre Lockhart.  
La verdad sobre Umbridge.  
La verdad de Snape.  
La vida de Voldemort.

Y el mundo mágico no salía de asombro al descubrir con cada vuelta de página que todo lo que se les había dicho eran mentiras o nunca se lo habían dicho en total.

Lockhart impostor-mentiroso profesional.  
Umbridge y sus rápidos asensos.  
Snape y sus motivos.  
Voldemort y... su locura como herencia genética?.

Ella no estaba iniciando una guerra contra nadie, pero tampoco deseaba que todo el sadismo de la ex-suprema inquisidora Umbridge y la torpeza del ex-Ministro Fudge quedara oculto en el pasado, junto con todos los detalles de ¿qué? pasó en ese final.

A si, muchos no la querían, pero igual recibía admiración por su valentía al publicar cada nuevo libro. Además del aprecio de sus fans en el mundo muggle.

Pero se acercaba el final. Un último libro y la serie estaría completa.  
Y luego que?  
Ya había declarado a la prensa muggle que sacaría un octavo libro biográfico de sus personajes, exceptuando a Potter. Sería un libro dedicado a los fans en donde daría los datos familiares y personales de cada uno de los 'personajes' de sus libros. Rasgos físicos, descendencia y ascendencia, fechas y lugares.  
Ella ya había escrito este libro, fue el primero de todos, y a sido su ayuda a la hora de recordar datos específicos de un personaje u otro al escribir la serie siguiente de libros. _(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Rowling ya confirmó la existencia y futura publicación de dicho libro para después del 2007-2008)._

Pero no estaba satisfecha. Ok, podría publicar esa 'Guía', pero luego qué?.  
La gente le pedía que no terminara en el séptimo libro. Pero no había mas nada interesante que contar.  
Le gustaría comenzar una nueva serie sobre '... y años después', pero no había sucedido nada que el público quisiera leer, nada lo suficientemente importante.

Salvo que algo sucediera y eso le diera material para una nueva serie. Pero cómo podía ella pedir algo así.

Y ya se encontraba con problemas al escribir el séptimo libro debido a que fue tan poco lo que sucedió que no había encontrado otra alternativa que mentir. Si, ese sería el único libro que sería creado casi completamente de su imaginación. Pero ella ya sabía como hacerlo y lograr darle un espectacular final a su serie.  
Espectacular final que en la realidad no sucedió y todos en el mundo mágico lo sabían. Pero en el mundo muggle no.

La vida de los sobrevivientes se había desarrollado de una forma considerada 'normal'.

"Inclusive la mía (pensaba Hermione). Contraje matrimonio con un muggle llamado Neil, dejé a Ron años luz atrás, tuve cuatro inteligentes hijos como su madre (sonriendo de su propio chiste), y espero que no me salgan squibs.  
Pufff, terrible libro sería mi vida.  
Y en general mi vida ya la escribí en los libros de Potter."

"Pero ya tengo bastante problemas con el séptimo libro como para comenzar a preocuparme por una nueva serie." - se dijo a si misma mientras levantaba la vista para vigilar a la clase que estaban copiando del pizarrón las diferencias entre las diez especies de Dragones, cuales eran mas peligroso que otros, etc..., información que Hermione había recomendado buscar a sus alumnos en el libro 'Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos'.

Al principio nadie creía que ella fuera a aceptar el puesto de Profesor en el Colegio.  
¿Porqué querría ella volver a Hogwarts? Porque una celebridad como ella querría venir a dar clases a niños irrespetuosos y despreocupados.?  
No por dinero, eso era seguro  
La directora del Colegio ahora era Minerva McGonagall, que ya casi cumplía sus 90 años de edad, pero seguía tan fuerte de espíritu como el primer día que Hermione la conoció.

McGonagall le ofreció volver al mundo mágico con su familia si así lo deseaba.  
Y así lo hizo, su familia ya vivía en Escocia así que no necesitaba ni mudarse. Y aceptó el puesto con la intención de descansar un poco de su rutina y volver al lugar que amaba, Hogwarts.

Su esposo conociéndola muy bien, no objetó ante su decisión y el quedó a cargo de los niños por los próximos 9 meses que duraría la ausencia de Hermione.  
Aunque ella prometió volver los fines de semana a ver a sus bebes. No es que se fuera a aislar o mudarse de planeta.  
Así que aquí estaba 5 días y medio a la semana (los sábados por la tarde no hay clases) enseñando Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Al principio le llamó la atención el cargo que le ofrecía McGonagall, pero todo había sido decidido teniendo en cuenta su experiencia y entrenamiento junto a el famoso Harry Potter.  
Y habiendo sido una alumna ejemplar, que mejor candidato para el puesto podría haber...?  
Potter?  
Era Auror y muy feliz en su trabajo.  
Snape?  
Dónde estaba Snape?

Hermione no sabía nada de él desde aquél día en que Voldemort y Harry se habían encontrado.  
Nadie sabía nada de él.

--------------------

La clase había terminado, y todos ya corrían al gran salón para el almuerzo.  
Hermione salió tras sus alumnos pero a un paso mas tranquilo. Le gustaba caminar por esos pasillos, y si tenía suerte encontraría algún Slytherin a quién descontar puntos.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar que ya en su primer día tuvo la oportunidad de descontar puntos a Slytherin y ganarse el sobrenombre de 'EVILmione'.  
No era venganza, nooo, ella trataba de ser justa y si a la vez podía quitarle puntos a Slytherin, mejor.  
Casi se estaba convirtiendo en una copia a la Griffindor de Snape.  
Y solo llevaba cuatro días en el Colegio!.

"Oh, Lupín ya había llegado al comedor. Debo evitar seguir llegando tarde a la mesa. A McGonagall le gusta que sus Profesores coman todos juntos." -Pensó ella mientras comenzaba a cruzar el gran salón a grandes zancadas.

Remus Lupín había rechazado el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por el de Transformaciones. Decía que porque era mas tranquilo.  
Hermione pensaba mientras se decidía por si su almuerzo sería vegetariana o con carne, que Lupín tendría un año muy difícil por delante. No sólo porque también este era su primer año de regreso en el Colegio, sino porque tendría que llevar contacto con público todos los días menos en luna llena. Y ahora se tenía únicamente a sí mismo para la realización de la poción 'matalobos'. Y no era muy bueno en esa poción.

Se notaba la falta del ex-Profesor de Pociones.

Pero seguramente si Lupín tiene problemas ella o la actual profesora de pociones podrán ayudarlo. – pensaba Hermione.


	2. Parte 2

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) The Dark Lord – Voldieyes (http/ www. / snoldemort y en http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

**PARTE 2 - Recuerdos**

Harry y Ron eran compañeros de trabajo, ambos eran Aurores.  
Ron había logrado su sueño de quinto año, ser Auror; o por lo menos eso creía él que era su sueño.  
Harry recién le había contado de las nuevas locas aventuras de Hermione, volver a Hogwarts.

Porqué, digo, tiene dinero como para tapizar las paredes con él, no es que paguen mucho como Profesor, pero, para que trabajar.?-

Debe estar aburrida. O lo toma como vacaciones, quien sabe.- Dijo Harry.

Y como Profesor de Defensa Cont...-

Ya no hay más maldición..- Lo interrumpió Harry con una expresión cansada.

Si, ya lo sé, pero ... porqué?-

Ron seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero a veces era un.. poquito insoportable. Así que Harry decidió sacarlo un... poquito del tema. -No lo sé, pero podríamos ir a verla.-

No se si será buena idea, hace siglos que no la veo.- Dijo Ron mirando sus zapatos con desánimo.

No exageres que la vimos tú y yo hace unos días en mi cumpleaños. Es verdad que estabas borracho hasta las patas cuando ella llegó, pero tenés que acordarte.!-

Moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente mientras seguía mirando sus zapatos.

- Nop, nones...nada de nada.-

Harry no entendiendo porque su amigo se comportaba de esa forma, -Bueno mira, el 19 es su cumpleaños, dentro de dos semanas, que tal si la visitamos los dos, Eh?-

Ron levantó la vista, lo miró seriamente y luego de unos segundos le dijo –Querrá vernos?-

Como puedes decir eso, por supuesto... porque no querría.?-

Ron volvía a mirar a sus zapatos -Es tan famosa aquí y allá y millonaria y éxitosa y...-

Y nada, sigue siendo nuestra Hermione, mas rezongona talvez y ahora rubia de botella, pero sigue siendo ella. Y sí, será todo eso que dices y más pero no nos ha olvidado, sino mira sus libros. -

Si, ya sé... -

Los has leído? –

Si - Y levantando la cabeza, mira a Harry y frunciendo el seño le pregunta a su amigo.  
-Le diste permiso para escribir todo eso de ti, porque yo seguro que no. –

Harry sonrió -Ella no necesita mi permiso. Me gusta lo que esta haciendo. A ti no?-

- Ehhh, mmhhh - Pero Ron no dijo más nada.

---------------------------

Habían pasado varios días y Hermione realmente estaba disfrutando de su nuevo trabajo.  
Griffindor la adoraba, Slytherin la evitaba y el resto la apreciaba.

Pero algo que ella había temido que sucediera ya estaba pasando. Los fantasmas del pasado se habían presentado.  
Sus amigos y compañeros perdidos. Cada nuevo paso que daba dentro o fuera del castillo le traían viejas memorias, buenas y malas.  
Hagrid.  
Su casita sigue ahí. Vacía.  
Hermione no podía evitar la lágrima que ya corría por su mejilla cada vez que miraba a las afueras.  
Extrañaba a Hagrid, y a Fang. "Que habrá sido de Fang?.Ya debe haber muerto de viejo"- pensaba Hermione.

Se alejó de la ventana y bajó su cabeza, mirando el piso con su brillo eterno continuó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, hacia sus cuartos, perdida en sus recuerdos.

---------------------

Harry le había escrito comunicándole su intención de visitarla el Lunes 19, día de su cumpleaños, y que llevaría a Ron con él.  
Hermione había corrido hasta la lechuzera y utilizando un ave del Colegio le respondió lo contenta que la harían si venían a verla.

Sabía que La director le estaba planeando celebrarla en el Gran Salón con todos presentes. Pero ella no quería a toda el Colegio en su festejo. Así que le había pedido permiso a Minerva (como ahora McGonagall quería que la llamaran) para hacer sólo una pequeña reunión con el staff de Profesores y ahora sumando sus dos mejores amigos.  
Como caía un Lunes, era día de clases, festejaría el día anterior con su familia.

Mirando su muggle reloj de muñeca vio que se acercaba la hora de la cena, así que se decidió a tomar un baño y cambiarse para cenar.

Hermione no se había alejado por completo del mundo mágico¿cómo podría, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de vestir clásicas ropas de bruja.  
Así que eligió una de sus túnicas, la de color bordó, la más ajustada que tenía. Era simple, lisa, sin adornos. Pero como dicen que lo simple es lo mejor, decidió no agregarle nada, podría hacerle unos pequeños cambios aquí o allá con su varita, siempre había sido buena en Transformaciones, pero no, así estaba perfecta.  
Decidiendo llevar un puntiagudo sombrero esa noche (no en la mesa por supuesto) pero durante el resto de la noche, se acercó a su escritorio para recogerlo cuando junto a él descubre una carta.

"Alguna lechuza llegó mientras me bañaba. Sólo espero que no sea urgente, porque con el hambre que tengo no estoy de ánimo para nada."  
Abriendo el pergamino con una mano mientras que con la otra cerraba la puerta de su estudio, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el comedor.

Había ya llegado al Gran Salón y aún no había podido leer su carta.

Esta bien que los Griffindors saben que los quiero, pero no pueden esperar que les perdone todo. Organizar un duelo en medio del corredor principal, cómo si en mi época me hubiesen dejado hacer lo mismo.

Aún no habían llegado todos los alumnos pero los Profesores ya estaban ahí, menos Minerva.  
"Yipi!(volviendo en control y mirando a su alrededor) Llegué antes que ella, hoy no puede decirme nada." - Y rápidamente buscó su asiento en la esquina izquierda de la gran mesa.  
La director apareció unos segundos después y tomó su lugar en el centro de la mesa y automáticamente la cena apareció.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya todos disfrutaban de su cena, algunos profesores conversaban en susurros al otro lado de la mesa. McGonagall parecía estar muy interesada en la conversación pero no intervenía. Y Hermione recordó la carta. –"Es de mala educación leer en la mesa pero nadie me está viendo." Pensó Hermione, y sacó su carta de uno de sus profundísimos bolsillos, a los cuales los había encantado para ampliar su capacidad sin abultar y así no tener que cargar con los libros en sus brazos de un lugar a otro, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía una mochila como en aquellos años.

Volviendo a abrir la carta comenzó a leer.  
Hermione, leyó una y otra vez. La carta no era muy gentil, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue de quién (ella creía) provenía.

"No podía ser.  
Cuándo algunos ya lo creían muerto.  
Cuando Harry vea esto." –

_Señora Hermione Granger._

_He recibido la noticia de que Usted ha vuelto al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
No me explico su motivo, pero tampoco me interesa. _

_Le dirijo esta carta para darle la bienvenida al mundo de la enseñanza, por el comienzo de su nueva carrera como Profesor.  
El haber sido una de las mejores alumnas de su generación abre la posibilidad de que se convierta en una excelente Profesora; pero no lo garantiza._

_Y el que la hayan aceptado para el cargo sólo demuestra lo decayente que está la educación hoy en día. Pero aún así, espero que cumpla su trabajo con esmero y de esa forma ayude a mantener el status del Colegio.  
Hogwarts fue, Es y debe seguir siendo el mejor Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de toda Europa. De Usted y de sus colegas depende que así continúe._

_S.S._

--------------------

Harry no podía parar de ver esas iniciales, -"el grasoso aún seguía vivo y se atrevía a escribirles, ...bueno... a Hermione no a ellos."  
Pero Harry estaba seguro que Snape sabría que los tres leerían esa carta.

Tiene que ser Snape (Decía Hermione), no sólo por la firma 'S.S.' , sino también si se fijan, durante la carta hay pistas de que es él. –

Su dulzura esta reflejada en casi cada palabra.. – decía Ron, en tono burlón.

El pelirrojo, esta vez sobrio, acompañó a Harry a ver a su antigua amiga, era su cumpleaños, sin embargo al parecer ella les había dado el regalo. Una prueba de la existencia de Snape.

El Ministerio y los Aurores lo habían estado buscando por años sin conseguir pista alguna. Pero después de un tiempo los rumores volvieron a tomar fuerza, y actualmente todos creían que Snape había muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort como al principio les había dicho el espía Lupín..  
Pero Harry sospechaba que no podía ser así. Él había estado ahí esa tarde, él había escuchado todo.  
Pero casi nadie pudo creerle en aquel tiempo. Hasta que el pasar de los años y el renacer de la paz en la sociedad confirmaron sus palabras.  
Pero aún así era difícil de creer.  
Aún cuando lograron capturar a gran parte de los Mortifagos en el exacto lugar y momento donde Lord Voldemort le había dicho a Harry que los encontrarían.

Quién podría creer. Lord Voldemort dando un paso atrás. Mhh, imposible dijeron todos.  
Pero era verdad.

---------------------------

_(Siete años atrás – setiembre 1997)._

La Orden había continuado su lucha aún después de la muerte de su líder, Albus Dumbledore.  
Era 1997, Setiembre había comenzado y Hogwarts no iría a abrir sus puertas este año. Y según el Ministerio, ni este ni ningún otro año hasta el fin de la guerra. Lo cuál podía llevar décadas.

Harry había dejado a los Dursley hacia exactamente un día y dos horas con trece minutos, según el reloj de pie de la sala principal de la ex-casa de los Black, su nuevo hogar.

Jamás olvidaría ese momento. No se podía decir quién estaba más contento, si Harry o los Dursley. "El monstruo de la familia se mudaba y no volvería. Y ellos volverían a ser una familia 'Normal'." Pensaba el tío de Harry.  
Como sería ese día para sus tíos que Tía Petunia le había pedido a Dudley, su primo, que lo ayudara a empacar y así no perder tiempo.  
Pero las pertenencias de Harry eran pocas y eso usó como excusa su primo para no hacerlo y escapar con sus amigos.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione ya habían llegado a el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry no había esperado a nadie, él había juntado sus pocas pertenencias en su baúl y se había marchado del número 4 de Privet Drive, sabiendo que de todas formas sus amigos comprenderían en su deseo de hacerlo sólo y lo esperarían minutos después en la casa de su padrino.

Ya había soltado a Hedwig con la orden de esperarlo junto a ellos en su nueva casa.  
Harry se despidió de su tíos con la mano desde la puerta sin esperar respuesta, y aparató.

--------------------

Los ataques de los Mortifagos iban en aumento, con más frecuencia y más violencia.  
Pero aún nadie había visto ni a Snape o a Draco en ninguno de los ataques. Nadie sabía nada de ellos.  
La Orden seguía con sus reuniones y Remus Lupín había pasado a convertirse en el mejor ubicado espía que tenían al momento.

Y con la ayuda del Ministerio y los datos obtenidos por Lupín, la Orden junto con Aurors habían logrado pequeñas victorias aminorando o evitando grandes daños causados por ataques de Voldemort al mundo mágico.  
Los Muggles seguían en pura ignorancia.

A Harry no le habían permitido estar en ninguno de esos ataques ayudando a la Orden, debido a que el único lugar seguro para él era en la casa de sus tíos, al menos hasta el día de su cumpleaños número 17 (el último día del mes de Julio), el día en que el hechizo que lo protegía de Lord Voldemort por el simple echo de convivir con sus relativos por ser menor de edad, dejaría de funcionar.

--------------------

Todo seguía casi igual que dos meses atrás con el cambio de que ahora La Orden seguía con sus reuniones con Minerva McGonagall al frente.

Harry estaba sobre la pista de uno de los Horcruxes. Pero aún no había encontrado la forma de poder llegar a el. Ahora que Harry era libre tenía mucho mas tiempo para dedicarlo a su misión.  
Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse en la ex –casa de los Black y cumplir con su promesa de ayudar a Harry.

Pero como Hermione había pasado las últimas vacaciones con sus padres y no había visto a Ron desde el último día de clase. Harry sospechaba acertadamente de que sus amigos estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido en alguna parte de la casa y en cualquier momento los vería. Mientras, él utilizaba todo su tiempo sentado en la biblioteca de su 'nueva' casa, pensando en su misión.  
De repente un montón de plumas rojas rozaban su cabeza y hacían rodar su ya vacía taza de té por la mesa.

Fawkes, Fawkes!  
Pero... qué haces aquí? –

Fawkes se posó sobre el respaldar de una de las sillas de la mesa y miraba a la ventana.

Levantándose, Harry se acercándose al ave diciéndole - Fawkes! Amigo, dónde estabas.- y mientras acariciaba las rojas y doradas plumas Harry siguió la mirada del Fénix hacia la ventana. Pero no veía nada, dejó al ave y dio unos pasos acercándose un poco más y ahí notó a un cuervo brillosos que se acercaba a él, corriéndose Harry justo a tiempo antes de que el cuervo entrara en la biblioteca y chocara con el.  
Harry volvió a su silla cuando notó que el cuervo era alguna clase de suplente de lechuza ya que traía un pergamino atado a una de sus patas.  
El cuervo estaba quietito esperando que le desataran el pergamino y en cuanto lo libraron de su deber se marchó inmediatamente, no siendo mas que una pequeña manchita negra en el cielo a los pocos segundos.

Un asombrado Harry miró a Fawkes y le preguntó – Lo conoces? -  
Fawkes le entregó una mirada curiosa. Como si él también estuviera sorprendido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry desató y desenrolló el pequeño trozo de pergamino mientras pensaba – "Será nueva moda, cuervos en lugar de lechuzas. Cuando se lo cuente a Hermione. Aunque mejor no le digo nada, ella no tiene una lechuza... mhh"-  
Saliendo de sus pensamientos y posibles regalos de cumpleaños para su amiga comenzó a leer la carta bajo la atenta mirada de Fawkes.

_Sr. Harry Potter _

_PRIVADO!_


	3. Parte 3

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) The Dark Lord – Voldieyes (http/ www. / snoldemort y en http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

**PARTE 3 – Soluciones a Desilusiones**

Bajando dos escalones estaba su nueva oficina, unos treinta centímetros (12 pulgadas) más profunda que el resto de la casa, y era una de las piezas mas grandes.  
Las paredes llenas de viejos y mohosos libros.  
Algunas sillas de oscura madera tallada estaban ubicadas al azar, una de ellas en el escritorio junto a una de las lámparas. Estantes llenos de libros, con un pequeña escalera corrediza que ayudaba a acceder a los estantes mas altos. Al otro extremo de la pieza se encontraba una gran estufa _(hogar)._

Lord Voldemort se sentía a gusto con su elección, los antiguos habitantes de esta gran casa sabían lo que querían y lo obtenían, la casa era una prueba de ello. Pero Voldemort la quería más, así que sus dueños originales tuvieron que tener un pequeño 'inconveniente' al volver de uno de sus viajes.

La casa era grande y lujosa pero aún así, discreta. No habían vecinos muy cerca y el pueblo más cercano estaba a cuatro kilómetros.  
Aparentemente sus anteriores dueños no tenían tiempo para formar y mantener relaciones con algún habitante de la zona, por lo que nadie prestaba atención a los movimientos de sus ocupantes, o la falta de ellos.

Muy concentrado, sentado en el escritorio, hacía mas de dos horas que intentaba de encontrar la mejor forma de comenzar una de las más importantes cartas de su vida.

"Dumbledore había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero éste tal vez no era uno de ellos." –pensaba Voldemort. –"El viejo tonto había confiado demasiado en Severus, realmente era casi el mejor espía que podía existir. Pero yo lo superé." – dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, cerró el tintero, apoyo los codos sobre la pulida superficie y junto sus manos apoyándolas en sus labios, fijó la vista en un punto frente a él en la biblioteca y se perdió aún más en sus pensamientos.

"Los resultados no han sido como yo esperaba. En cada batalla, en cada ataque, en cada lugar siempre está la Orden arruinándolo todo.  
Y yo nunca lo logro saber antes.  
De que me sirven estos poderes de adivinación si nunca me entero de las hechos más importantes. Como con lo de los Potter. Nunca visualicé nada, y en cierta forma hubiese sido mejor que nunca me hubiese enterado.  
Pero nooo.. tenía que escuchar el relato de Severus y salir corriendo. Cómo no iba a creerle lo de esa profetisa si yo mismo poseo esos poderes.  
En cuanto Severus dijo 'profecía', salí corriendo... que tonto e sido...  
Y con eso que logré? Los peores años de mi vida. Aún peores que mi niñez en aquel maldito orfanato bajo aquella maldita vieja en esta maldita vida...  
Pasar trece años en cuerpos de roedores a cuerpos de reptiles a la cabeza de un estúpido profesor. Muerto pero vivo, bajo una agonía constante, viendo mis sueños perderse y ser destruidos, estando completamente sólo en este mundo habitando cuerpos de animales y viendo como mi favorito estropeaba mis planes protegiendo la piedra Filosofál. Nadie sabe lo que pasé, nadie logra imaginarse el dolor y la humillación.

Y ahora esto. Sé que Severus no puede estar informándoles, su trabajo de doble espía terminó. Sé que no ha salido, ni ha tenido forma alguna de comunicarse con el exterior.  
Así que esto solo deja una respuesta... hay un espía de la Orden entre mis líneas, y esta vez no se puedo pensar que es Severus.  
Justo ahora cuando al fin logré saber la profecía en su totalidad, mi seguridad.., mi confianza en mi mismo me abandona. Una simple visión, una clara imagen del final.  
Al menos me llegó a tiempo.

Aún tengo tiempo.  
Tres meses ya han pasado y...espero (pasando un mano por sus cansados ojo) ...espero ahora estar tomando la decisión correcta.  
Cometer traición a mi propia gente, a mis fieles Mortifagos.  
Pero es lo mejor para mí seguridad."

Voldemort estaba agotado pero tenía que escribir esa carta la que sería el comienzo de un nuevo camino para todos. Esta tarea no la podía delegar a nadie. Todo lo que él comenzó él lo iba a terminar, no le iba a dejar a Potter ese gusto.

"Con el retorno de Severus a mis cuarteles, la segunda parte de la profecía y el avance truncado de mis planes, no puedo dejar de ver solo destrucción y mi nueva posible caída.  
Todo por una tonta Profecía.

Dumbledore siempre creyó ser el único en conocer la profecía en su totalidad, cuando yo la creía perdida. Pero no toda ella se le había revelado a esa profesora. Quien podía imaginarse que el verdadero final de la profecía se me sería revelado.  
Pero al menos hay una salida, Dumbledore se lo aconsejó a Potter pero por lo visto el estúpido no piensa usarla, así que lo haré yo.  
Esperé 16 años, puedo esperar algunos más. Si con eso me aseguro un futuro triunfo.

Soy eterno, pero mis fieles no.  
Puedo desecharlos ahora ya que en unas décadas la mayoría estará muy envejecidos para luchar.  
Es una pena.  
Pero es lo mejor para mí."

Voldemort miraba sus delgadas y largas manos, hundido en sus pensamientos.  
Su piel seguía blanca como la nieve, pero su apariencia real había cambiado nuevamente.

Su cabello había vuelto lentamente en los últimos dos años, marrón rizado, con pequeños signos de envejecimiento en los costados, pero nadie lo sabía ya que no lo dejaba crecer. Al igual que su piel, que al contrario de los rumores que habían, no era escamada, pero esos rumores no le molestaban demasiado.

Mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su nariz, pensaba –"Igual el tema de mi nariz. No es que no tengo nariz. Es solo que esta un poco chata..., ook, ...bastaaante chata. Pero está ahí."

Su imagen como el Dark Lord calvo y sin nariz era algo que él tenía que mantener, al menos por ahora.

Le gustaba pensar que ya casi era Tom Riddle nuevamente.

Más pálido, con rojos ojos, nariz de boxeador y aparentando estar en sus cuarenta y tanto.

El sabía que cambiaría con el tiempo, pero no sabía cómo sería su apariencia final. Y ahora no podía negar que le agradaba haber vuelto casi cómo era antes de encontrarse con la familia Potter.

Talvez en un futuro hayan mas cambios... ni el sabía.

Volviendo a mirar el pergamino, abandonó el escritorio.

Arghhh, esta carta ya me a quitado mucho tiempo. –

---------------------

Severus, Draco y Narcisa Malfoy habían mudado sus vidas a esta nueva casa.

"El Señor Oscuro nuevamente mostró su inteligencia al ocultarnos en una zona habitada enteramente por Muggles, cerca de Londres. Jamás nos buscarían aquí.  
Con suficientes cuartos como para alojar a su círculo mas cercano de fieles con toda comodidad y sin llamar la atención." – pensaba Severus mientras vigilaba a Draco que practicaba nuevas enseñanzas en Artes Oscuras de su madre.  
Al parecer el no poder asistir a Hogwarts para el séptimo año no significaba que Draco estaba libre de estudios.

Y Narcisa se estaba encargando de ello.

Pero Severus volvía a perderse en si mismo...- "Pero las últimas semanas, mhh que digo, meses hemos estado aquí sólo nosotros y algunos elfos domésticos,... creo que son cinco.  
Es una pena que el Ministerio haya matado a Colagusano, no es que lo extrañe, pero... era un buena rata - sirviente.  
Estuvimos tan cerca esa noche de que el Ministerio nos atrapara a Draco y a mi, pero por suerte se entretuvieron demasiado con capturar a la 'rata'.  
Me gustaría saber cómo se enteraron de que esa noche estaríamos pasando por ahí al mudarnos a aquí.

Mi Lord tiene razón, parece que he tenido competencia todo este tiempo.

Sé que mi puesto ha sido ocupado por el sarnoso de Lupín, pero el no es ni la mitad de bueno de lo que yo fui como espía, así que él no pudo enterarse de nuestra 'mudanza' de esa noche."

Señor Severus Snape, Señor –

"Arggh estúpidos elfos." -Qué? No tienen a nadie más a quien molestar?-

Señor, su máximo Lord, el Señor Oscuro reclama su presencia inmediata en su escritorio. – dado el mensaje y con una reverencia el elfo desapareció.

Severus ya no necesitaba usar las clásicas vestiduras de un Mortifago, ahora él era el segundo al mando, la mano derecha del Lord. Aunque él no lo sentía así.

Pero de todas formas debía mantener siempre una excelente presencia y Lord Voldemort le había provisto de una nueva selección de túnicas y trajes en reemplazo de su ropa habitual, las cuales habían quedado en su casa y debido a los hechos ocurridos tres meses atrás ya no podía acceder.  
El Ministerio de la Magia lo buscaba por ayudar en la invasión de Mortifagos a los terrenos privados de Hogwarts, asociación con el Señor Oscuro y por el asesinato del director del Colegio, Albus Dumbledore.  
Su foto cubría ya cada rincón de cada callejón, pueblo o villa dónde magos y o brujos hubieran.  
Extrañamente nadie recordó de acusar a Draco Malfoy de intento de homicidio, sería lo mas justo.

"Porqué tengo que cargar con todos yo?" pensaba Snape..

Así que oficialmente Draco Malfoy podría pasearse frente al Ministerio que nadie podría decir nada. Pero todos sabían que aunque no había una acusación oficial, la Orden del Fénix estaría buscándolo constantemente.

Por eso Draco también estaba recluido junto a su madre y el ex –Profesor dentro de la casa.

"Mi Lord no es tan malo con nosotros como todos creen. Hasta se ha preocupado de darle asilo a los Malfoy por mas que Draco falló en su misión."

Severus buscó en sus nuevas prendas eligiendo una túnica negra (cuando no), sin botones.  
La túnica cerraba cruzada a la altura del hombro izquierdo y era sujetada por un broche redondo de plata.  
La prenda apenas rozaba el suelo, cayendo libremente. En la parte delantera sobre el borde que cruzaba tenía un sobre borde de color verde seco.  
Sus mangas eran justas y terminaban acampanadas cubriendo hasta los nudillos de sus manos. Por su lado interno tenía tres botones ocultos que aseguraban que la túnica se mantuviera cerrada; uno a la altura del hombro derecho, otro a la cintura y el tercero a la altura de la cadera.  
El broche que cerraba la lengua externa de la prenda, era bastante simple. Su forma circular imitaba a una serpiente enroscada en si misma.  
La prenda era bastante justa a su cuerpo por lo que no podía vestir mas que una fina camisa por debajo. Acompañando a la túnica venía un par de pantalones negros ajustados en toda la pierna.  
Severus los miró con desagrado, no estaba acostumbrado a llevar pantalones de ninguna clase bajo sus túnicas y estos parecían un modelo de calzas muggle.  
Pero había que considerar lo 'libre' que era la túnica y que las bajas temperaturas ya habían comenzado aunque recién entraban en Otoño.

Severus se puso los pantalones y observó el resultado final frente al espejo. -Horror! Que estaba pensando el Lord, definitivamente calculo mal mis medidas, o es culpa de esos elfos.-, dijo en un tono de voz demasiado alto talvez.

Un magro cuerpo pero muscularmente bien definido y sin excesos, se dejaba ver, marcado al máximo en su ajustada túnica.

Severus Snape se alejó del espejo con un gesto de claro desagrado y bajó a encontrarse con su Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) The Dark Lord – Voldieyes (http/ www. / snoldemort y en http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

**PARTE 4 – Recuerdos II**

_( 28 años atrás; 1977)_

Tom Marvolo Riddle se encontraba en una taberna de un pequeño y sucio pueblito de muggles al norte de Inglaterra.  
Completamente desconocido por los habitantes y visitantes, se sentía lo bastante seguro como para tomarse su tiempo en esperar ahí sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, mezclado entre una pequeña multitud de pueblerinos y algunos pocos turistas que en total llenaban el lugar.  
El local estaba bastante iluminado pero demasiado descuidado en su limpieza.

Seguro que aquí hay mas bacterias sueltas, que en cualquier laboratorio del país - murmuraba un aburrido Tom.

Había sido una elección extraña el reunirse ahí con uno de sus mas jóvenes seguidores para que le introdujera a un par de amigos que irían a unirse a su Orden. Pero también era el lugar mas insospechado.

En ese momento ve la platinada cabellera pasando por la puerta. El joven Malfoy estaba en sus 18 años -creía Riddle- y ya había demostrado que excelente adquisición había sido para su grupo.  
El lugar estaba tan lleno de gente charlando y algunos riendo a viva voz, sentados y de pie, que él apenas lograba ver parte del cabello del joven. Lord Voldemort no iba a molestarse en llamarles la atención con burdas señas indicándoles donde estaba, es trabajo de ellos buscarlo.

Un par de jóvenes mujeres se habían detenido frente a ellos y les estaban hablando. Malfoy aún no había visto a su Lord, y se estaba tomando su tiempo hablando con ellas, pero Tom entendía, cualquiera que lleve el apellido Malfoy tiene ese efecto en el sexo opuesto, en cualquier sexo.

Ahora ellas reían y parecía que trataban de arrastrarlos hasta una de las mesas al otro lado del bullicioso lugar mientras Tom iba agregando un cruciatus por cada minuto que pasaba a la ya larga lista de castigos que le esperaba al joven Lucius.

El joven y otro al parecer de su misma edad seguían charlando con las chicas, Tom esperaba que Lucius lo viera ya que él estaba no muy lejos, a su derecha, para ver la expresión del joven al ver que su Lord lo había descubierto haciéndole perder el tiempo. No es que realmente estuviera perdiendo tiempo porque en si tenía todo el día libre. Pero el joven Malfoy no tenía porque saberlo.  
Tom ya estaba de pie con una muy grave expresión en su cara cuando las chicas empezaron a dirigirlos a una mesa, menos una de ellas que estaba frente a Tom; ésta da unos pasos en dirección al mostrador, y Tom pudo ver detrás de ella. Alto, casi tan alto como él mismo, estaba un hombre que Tom nunca había visto antes, delgado y pálido, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, el blanco grisáceo de su piel resaltaba junto a lo oscuras de sus ropas, y una larga y brillante cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su cintura enmarcaba una delgada cara que apenas se dejaba ver.

Era uno de los invitados de Malfoy. Debería tener la misma edad, pero su energía y la fuerza de aquellos negros y profundos ojos eran algo que Malfoy jamás llegaría a tener.

"Ese será un mago poderoso" pensó Tom y sonrió.

El joven estaba bastante desubicado en ese lugar, aunque vestía ropas muggles.  
Girando su cabeza recorriendo todo el lugar con su vista, se detuvo en dirección a Malfoy y su otro amigo, luego miró a la chica que aún estaba en el mostrador y volvió a mirar a Tom.  
Ignorando completamente el llamado de aquella chica, el joven descruzo sus brazos y se quedó observándolo, pero unos segundos después comenzó a dar largos pasos hacia Tom deteniéndose frente a él.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Severus Snape – y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para no llamar la atención de los demás clientes del lugar, miró fijamente en los ojos de Tom.

Tom miró en dirección a Malfoy y su grupo de admiradoras, "el idiota estaba embelesado con la atención que recibe y no parece dejarlas muy pronto, exhibiéndose para esas muggles. ¿Como alguien puede ser tan pedante e inmaduro? Ahh, pero ya pagara por su irrespetuosos modales hacia su Lord" pensaba Tom.  
Y volviendo a mirar el joven que tenía enfrente pensó, "Snape, dijo llamarse. No recuerdo ninguna familia pura con ese nombre. Estoy seguro, las antiguas familias son pocas en la actualidad.

Snape no es y nunca fue una de ellas, y Joven Malfoy no me introduciría a un sangre mestiza. No puede ser tan estúpido.

Esperare hasta revisar la genealogía de las familias. Talvez olvidé alguna. O talvez su familia no es de las Islas."

Y mirando esos fríos ojos Tom respondió - Haz reconocido a tu Lord entre toda esta gente. -

Su fuerza mágica es sorprendente, mi Lord, más aún de lo que Lucius me informó. Sería imposible no verlo. – Respondió un sincero futuro Mortifago.

"Definitivamente será un excelente miembro de Mi orden."

------------------------

El murmullo era bastante alto en el local. Severus esperaba que Lucius terminara pronto con esas muggles.

Se suponía que habían venido a encontrarse y ser presentados al nuevo Señor Oscuro, pero como ya era un clásico, su amigo se había distraído con la primera pollera que se le había cruzado.

Pero Severus no había venido desde tan lejos para perder el tiempo, así que Lucius y Dave podían quedarse con las muggles, que él iría a buscar al Lord por si mismo.

Para su horror el local estaba repleto de gente, todos hablando a la vez, lleno de humo y perfumes.

Era sabido ya que Severus Snape odiaba muchas cosas en su vida, una de ellas era un lugar como en el que se encontraba ahora, rodeado de gente.

Nunca fue sociable, odiaba el estar tan cerca de otras personas.

Siempre le ha dado la impresión de que todos lo observan y se siente como juzgado.

No es que le importe lo que opinen los demás de él y mucho menos un montón de muggles, pero era algo que no podía evitar y llegaba al punto de sentir ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse; como no podía hacerlo sentía que todo lo molestaba y odiaba a todo y a todos.

Otras veces sentía como si se ahogara al estar bajo la mirada de mas de una persona, como si una gran mano se enroscara en su cuello y apretara, y apretara.

Este era uno de esos momentos, pero no podía escapar, no iba a escapar de toda esa gente que ya lo comenzaba a mirar como si fuera un bicho raro. No!; se quedaría.

Voló hasta aquí para ser presentado ante el Lord y lo iba a ver!.

Aunque no se sentía muy valiente como para presentarse sólo ante el Señor, y aunque, (mirando a Malfoy) talvez sea mejor que el Lord lo conociera solo."

"Muy bien, está decidido. Me presentaré solo, ...si lo encuentro.

Bárbaro, ni siquiera se como es su apariencia.

Lindos 'amigos' se dicen ser estos dos, o mejor dicho conocidos compañeros de clases." Pensaba Severus, ya que el consideraba que no existía tal cosa llamada 'amigos'.

Para él las personas que se veían con frecuencia se las podía clasificar en tres bien definidas categorías.

Conocidos –clase A- aquellos que son útiles casi a diario por alguna razón u otra. Ejemplo Lucius Malfoy.

Luego están los conocidos –clase B- que son aquellas personas que puede o no verse a diario y su utilidad ya es mas escasa, tipo, protección o información. Entiéndase por un Crabble o un Goyle.

Y los conocidos –clase C- que son aquellos que ocupan un lugar en el espacio, sin utilidad alguna pero uno no puede evitar verlos cada tanto. lo que sería un Pettigrew cualquiera. Pero a veces estos llegan a ser útiles en alguna situación que otra. Como escudo por ejemplo. Siempre es bueno tener un 'Pettigrew' al lado a la hora de un duelo o enfrentamiento cualquiera.

A veces Severus llegaba a preguntarse "¿qué seré yo para ellos?"

"¿en que categoría me tendrán?" "bah.. obvio, en ninguna. Hasta que se acerque algún examen y vengan corriendo a mi por ayuda. Exceptuando a Lucius como siempre."

Saliendo de sus pensamientos ve que Dave Gore y Malfoy aún están con las chicas y se habían alejado de él hasta una de las mesas. Ya no tenía mas opción que buscar al Lord solo.

Después de escanear el lugar con la vista, y no ver mas que montones de cabezas bajo nubes de humo y risas, siente una onda cálida que lo estremece, y sus ojos se dirigen a uno de los rincones del local.

El hombre frente a él estaba en una zona oscura de la taberna. Largos y delgados dedos sostenían un cigarrillo, en la oscuridad un lento y espirado hilo de humo subía hacia el techo desde su extremo.

Era magnífico.

Su piel parecía ser de un blanco nieve, y Severus estaba seguro que sería como seda al tacto.

Esa palidez era interrumpida por un par de marrones cejas, unos carnosos casi femeninos labios y unas espesas pestañas oscuras.

Severus nunca había visto a nadie tan atractivo.

Vestía ropas muggle, que no ocultaban el cuerpo como una ropa de mago.

Bastante alto con fuertes y bien marcadas líneas, solo músculo y hueso, perfectamente diseñado.

Mientras se acercaba a el extraño, Severus descubría que sus ojos eran azules.

Unos brillantes azules llenos de vida.

Severus se acercaba a quien debía ser el Lord, de castaños y ondulados cabellos y filosos pómulos.

El joven mago descubrió que ese hombre sabía que era extremadamente atractivo, se notaba en su confianza en si mismo, en sus ojos, en la forma en que miraba.

- "¡Merlín!" – pensó el joven mago al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse.

"Como si ya no estuviera bastante nervioso, ahora esto."

Buenos días, mi nombre es Severus Snape –

-------------------------

_(setiembre, 1997)_

Severus...

Tan lleno de vida en su oscura alma reflejada en esos dos negros ojos que nunca mostraron temor ante mi. Con su furia interna y su inagotable deseo de venganza.  
Talentoso, inteligente, insaciable, orgulloso... un misterio vestido en negro.

Severus.

Frío, calculador, ambicioso,... elegante, mi mas orgulloso Slytherin.  
¿Cómo el mejor de mis Mortifagos llegó a traicionarme?  
¿Porqué?

--------------------

Lord Voldemort lo esperaba en su escritorio con una sonrisa, tenía un gordo cuervo negro brilloso como charol sobre su brazo.

Severus no se engaño por la sonrisa, y notó que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y cansancio. Y con una pequeña reverencia dijo - Mi Lord, disculpe mi tardanza, estaba... -

Calla. – Dijo Voldemort mientras recorría con su vista a Severus de cabeza a pies voy a estar ausente por unas horas así que, Severus, tu quedas a cargo.-

Y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos agrego con una pequeña sonrisa - Justo como imagine.-

"Como imagino que?" pensaba Severus "No puede estar refiriéndose a la túnica." Severus veía como el Lord preparaba a el cuervo atando un pequeño pergamino a una de sus patas y como se acercaba y le susurraba algo.

Pensando dos veces si su pregunta valdría un imperdonable, decidió que no, pero igual preguntó..

Quiero agradecerle nuevamente por su generosidad- llevando una mano al pecho en clara indicación a que se refería -pero me parece que las medidas no son del todo exactas.-

Voldemort se había concentrado en su nueva mascota y sus suaves plumas, al oír a Severus giró y volvió a mirar al ex profesor, de pies a cabeza, algo que ya estaba cansando a Severus pero el Lord parecía no notar y dijo - Ya era hora de que dejaras de esconderte bajo tantas telas, las medidas están correctas. Ahora puedes irte. -

Y movió su mano con un gesto de impaciencia mientras acercaba su mascota a la ventana.

Bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo en señal de respeto, Severus siguió diciendo - Pero mi Lord, esta tarde habrá una reunión y yo no creo poseer los adecuados conocimientos de los temas a tratar para dirigirla.-

Voldemort volvió a mirarlo –Ya sé que no estás al tanto de los movimientos de mi Orden. Y así es como lo quiero.-

Perdone mi Lord, pero me duele pensar que Usted aún guarda desconfianza hacia mi persona; creía que ya le había dado mi mayor muestra de lealtad hace tres meses atrás en Hogwarts.- Y arriesgándose, Severus levantó la vista para espiar la reacción que darían sus palabras.

Voldemort lo miraba seriamente, - No te he dado permiso para pensar o creer. No tienes conocimiento alguno sobre mis decisiones.- Y alzando la voz con cada palabra –Y no tienes conocimiento alguno sobre mí. Si me has dado pruebas de tu lealtad, SOY YO quien las juzgará, NO TU.! –

"Idiota yo, lo he hecho enojar" pensaba Severus mientras el Lord seguía.

¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, ME TRAICIONAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y AUN TE ATREVES A EXIGIR CONFIANZA EN MI PRESENCIA.!-

A esta altura de la charla, (o griterío sería mas correcto decir), Severus se preguntaba "porqué no me ha lanzado un Cruciatus o un Aveda..., es mas su estilo, es lo que yo hubiese hecho en su lugar ante mi estupidez." Mientras, Voldemort cerró sus ojos, cerró los puños fuertemente y todo su cuerpo quedó rígido. Se quedó inmóvil donde estaba.  
Severus ya no se animaba a mirar a su Lord, había vuelto a mirar como encantado la punta de sus zapatos. No es que fuera un cobarde, pero el sabía lo que el Señor podría llegar a hacerle, ya lo había visto antes en otros.

Como aquella vez en que acorralaron a un 'sangre sucia' bajo un Imperius y como el Lord estaba 'aburrido' decidió divertirse exclusivamente con él.

¡Imperius!..- grito uno de los Mortifagos a un sangre-sucia que trataba de huir corriendo hacia los árboles.

Ya bajo el efecto del hechizo, recibe su primer orden.

Ven acá...-

Pero Lord Voldemort viendo la situación se acerca y con un gesto de su mano indica al Mortifago que se detenga.

Déjalo a tu Señor.-

Y mirando a su futura víctima le dice -No te haré nada, pero tu lo harás por mi.-

Bien, quiero ver dolor, quiero saber si aún soy original.-

Muéstrame como hundes tus dedos en tus ojos-

trata de sacar alguno..-

Sin gritar.., en silencio.-

No lo dejes colgando.., córtalas..., usa las uñas, puedes cortarlas, es solo venas y ...bien...

Ahora... ponlo en tu boca... no lo mastiques... trágalo...si, así entero-

¿No puedes tragarlo?... es muy grande?.. como un gran caramelo tal vez? ...Ahógate con el.-

Mhhhh..., bien.-

Voldemort se volteó para ver a sus leales seguidores y sonriendo dijo - ah que no se esperaran que fuera a usar un método tan muggle... suicidio por asfixia... jajajaj...- y volvió a mirar al 'suicida' sin esperar respuesta alguna de los Mortifagos.

"¡Estoy completamente loco!" - pensaba Severus –"como puedo ser tan estúpido como para elevar su ira en mi persona, conociéndolo. Obviamente desconfía de mí.  
No tengo a donde ir y esconderme y él es el único que puede y me quiere dar albergue, y lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir es hacerle perder el control. Estoy tan muerto. Ahora sí no me salvo." El ex –profesor trataba de disimular su nerviosismo controlando su respiración; nunca era bueno mostrarle al Lord debilidades tales como miedo o terror. Cosas que a él le gustaba ver en sus futuras víctimas y seguidores.

Severus seguía perdido en su cabeza –"Si decide lanzarme un Aveda.. tendré suerte, muerte rápida, instantánea, sin dolor; pero cuando e tenido suerte yo?"

Lord Voldemort había abierto los párpados y estudiaba a el hombre frente a él. "Decisiones, decisiones,.. estos días en mi vida están llenos de decisiones y difíciles. Pero no puedo dejar que un momento de rabia y cansancio me quite lo mejor de mis planes."

Tomando un respiro profundo, el Lord susurró – Severus... mírame -. Completamente desprevenido a este cambio Severus levantó su vista inmediatamente fijándola en los sangrientos ojos.

Severus, eres uno de los pocos de tu generación de Mortifagos que aún vive y sigue sirviendo a mi lado. Y eras y eres el más fuerte en mente y el más valiente de todos ellos. Valiente porque no creo que muchos espías como tú se animaran a hacer lo que tu has logrado, en apariencia, de una sencilla manera.

Sé que no es fácil la carrera que elegiste,... o debo decir... Albus Dumbledore te eligió?- Voldemort lo miraba y en su cara se notaba una expresión de asco – cierto que eras una clase de espía ya desde el principio, pero ... ¿doble espía, Severus?-  
Voldemort miró hacia las afueras de la ventana y allí pronunció lo último – Pero me alegra el saber que todo problema pronto terminará para ti, porque estas serán tus últimas órdenes.-

Severus vio negro. "No se la dejaré fácil" pensó.

Pero el Lord continuó. - Oh si, mi querido Severus, estas son Tus últimas Ordenes.- Ahora mirando al ex profesor y acercándose a cortos pasos, - No lo estropees y no hagas nada estúpido.- Y con una mueca en la boca, el Lord agregó, - Por tu culpa ahora tendré que apresurarme o llegaré tarde. Ahora vete!-

Y girando en sus talones se marcho rápidamente, dejando a un más pálido Mortifago.

"Si son mis Ultimas Ordenes que importa si lo estropeo, me va a eliminar de todas formas... no entiendo" –pensaba Snape mientras salía de la habitación.

Severus ya estaba acostumbrándose a que su Lord hiciera diligencias sin informarle a nadie de cuando sería su regreso, o de simplemente desaparecer sin previo aviso.  
Esto lo inquietaba. Su viejo hábito de espiar y tratar de saber lo mas posible de todo lo que sucedía en torno al Señor Oscuro lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que ya no eran necesarias ni útiles en su caso. Tratar de escuchar conversaciones, vigilar los movimientos del Lord, nada de esto tendría que estar haciendo ya, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Viejos hábitos...

Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Severus antes de entrar a su dormitorio, sacarse esa túnica y prepararse para la cena.


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) The Dark Lord – Voldieyes (http/ www. / snoldemort y en http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

**PARTE 5 – Potter Confundido**

Harry había leído la carta varias veces ya. Y lo mismo seguía en su cabeza.. "Voldemort me escribió?. Pero no dice para cuando? Que espera, que le envíe una lechuza proponiendo fechas y horas.?

La chochera avanza sin descanso en ciertas personas.- Murmuraba Harry, y mirando a Fawkes le dijo -Lo que me faltaba para que mi vida fuera mas extraña, que ahora me cartee con Voldemort.-

"Aunque, es mas posible que esta sea una tonta broma de Fred y George."  
El Fénix que no había dejado de mirarlo desde su arribo, inclinó su cabeza hacia el joven y siguió mirándolo fijamente.

_Potter – Privado!_

_Exijo una entrevista en Privado en los jardines del Colegio Hogwarts._

_Sé que será de su máximo interés._

_Le advierto que si confía este pergamino a alguien, puedo cambiar de decisión._

_Lord Voldemort._

_No temas, mi intención no es un duelo._

Si claro, no es un duelo y el tonto de mi te cree. Viejo senil- murmuraba Harry.

'No temas', que creído!.-

Harry que no podía ocultar su alegría por volver a ver a la mascota de su director, se levantó y con ambas manos se puso a acariciarlo en la cabeza y en las alas, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

Cómo supo dónde estoy?-

Fawkes no parecía disfrutar mucho de las caricias pero Harry no lo notaba, estaba pensando y ahí recordó:

Ahh, claro .. el sucio de Snape.- Y enseguida Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el dedo.

Ok, ok, no me piques ya entendí no te gusta mucho cariño, verdad, Disculpa, fue la emoción, (y con una amplia sonrisa agregó) aunque no lo creas, te extrañé.-

Harry volvió a la mesa y doblo el pergamino guardándolo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

En cuanto encuentre a esos dos que me iban a ayudar- y abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca invitó a Fawkes a que lo siguiera y juntos bajaron a buscar a los elfos para hablar de la cena.

---------------------

Dobby y Winky están encantados de estar aquí, de Dobby era de esperarse supongo, pero Winky me ah sorprendido, cuándo les dije que podían mudarse a mi nueva casa me la imaginé llorando por algún motivo u otro, pero no.  
Parece bastante contenta.  
Por supuesto que Hermione me vigila de que no les dé mucha tareas, pero no es necesario, sólo con que preparen las comidas me basta.

Kreacher brilla por su ausencia. Lleva varios días ya escondido en alguna parte de la casa, no se donde, no me importa, cuanto menos lo vea mejor.  
Dobby me ha dicho que Kreacher ha estado robando comida de la cocina, y yo le dije que no se preocupara. Que no lo soporte actualmente no significa que quiero matarlo de hambre.

Y aquí estamos cenando en la cocina, todos, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo, mas respectivas mascotas las que no quiero volando libremente por la casa, cosa en la que Hermione me apoya porque sería darles mas trabajo a los elfos.

Pero Ginny no escucha, pasa todo el día con Pig en la mano y o suelto.  
Pero ese no es mi principal problema, ni siquiera debería perder tiempo pensando en eso.

El pergamino; ...aún no he hablado con mis amigos sobre él, en parte porque me arriesgo a que todo sea una broma y quedar en ridículo y por otra parte, por si resulta verídica y arriesgo a mis amigos o les agrego mas preocupaciones a sus vidas al enterarse de su contenido.  
Hay posibilidades de que reciba otro.

Sigo pensando que nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Voldemort exigiendo una entrevista?

Esto es muy raro, tal ves, si se la mostrara sólo a Hermione...

Harry veía que Fawkes no dejaba de mirarlo mientras Hermione le daba trocitos de su cena. Nadie sabía lo que realmente un Fénix comía, pero Hermione estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Sus amigos lo habían arrinconado a preguntas cuando lo encontraron en su dormitorio con el ave.

¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

¿Cuándo llegó?-

¿Que vas a hacer con él?-

¿Porqué regresó?-

¿Cómo supo a dónde venir?-

Harry no se molesto en contestarlas por que no tenía respuestas para la mayoría de ellas. Excepto una.

Qué voy a hacer con él?. Conservarlo por supuesto, si él quiere claro.

Dumbledore no querría que quedara solo y abandonado por ahí. Va a ser una linda compañía para Hedwig. Además no olvidé que me salvó la vida una vez.  
Fawkes es oficialmente nuestro ahora. –

Decía Harry mientras Ron acariciaba las alas del fénix.

Es tan bonito, espero que Hedwig y Pig no sientan celos.- Decía Ginny.

En la cocina, Hermione ya había probado darle de todo a comer y Fawkes había rechazado muy pocas cosas. Alimentarlo no iba a ser un problema.

Ginny había traído a Pig con ella hasta la cocina para que conociera al fénix. Pero este muy altivo apenas le prestó unos segundos de atención a la pequeña lechuza, volviendo inmediatamente a Hermione y su comida.

Terminada la cena sus dos amigos se despidieron y se retiraron a descansar, era casi medianoche.

Quedamos solos...- dijo Harry suavemente.

Dame un segundo- dijo Ginny antes de salir corriendo de la cocina tras sus amigos, y regresar de igual forma a su asiento.

Listo, dejé a Pig con Ron. Que me decías.-

Levantando una ceja Harry la miraba, - Que hemos quedado a solas.. tu y yo... solitos... nadie mas...-

Con una sonrisa digna de un depredador Ginny lo miraba de arriba abajo, -Y... que con eso.-

Nada - poniendo carita de perrito perdido mientras jugaba a repasar con un dedo el nudo de una de las tablas de la mesa - yo creía que... me extrañabas...-

Pobrecito...-

Haciendo puchero Harry insistió -No me extrañaste?-

No. – Una muy divertida Ginny respondía, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Pobeyito -

Esta es la primera vez desde que llegaste que quedamos solos...- le recordaba Harry.

Y no te creas que te me escapas.-  
Ginny caminó hasta donde estaba Harry y se sentó en sus piernas. Inclinando su cabeza un poco, para ver en sus verdes ojos el bailar de las velas.

La noche era fría pero la estufa de la cocina hacía olvidar que estaba en otoño por eso nadie en la casa vestía demasiada ropa, algo que Harry apreciaba montones en ese momento.

Él llevaba jeans y una camiseta celeste, mientras que Ginebra también en jeans, llevaba una blusa corta y justa, color bronce.

Te quiero.- le dijo ella de repente y Harry sonrió.

"Por Merlín, como quiero a esta mujer".- pensó Harry mientras con uno de sus brazos la rodeaba por la cintura y con su otra mano rodeaba su cuello. - Ginny..., te quiero tanto mi amor.- le dijo y capturo los labios de ella en fuerte beso.

Cuando se separaron , se miraron a los ojos, mientras la mano que Harry tenía en el cuello de ella comenzó a deslizarse suavemente por su blusa buscando botones, abriéndolos para deslizarse luego por su piel, entre sus pechos, lentamente y tomando con fuerza del medio del brazier que sostenía sus suaves senos, tiró hacia el obligándola a encontrarse con su boca nuevamente. En ese momento ella comenzó a tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba tratando de quitársela lo que los separó por solo unos segundos.

Cubriendo su boca con la de ella nuevamente, deslizó su lengua por entre sus labios mientras una de sus manos peleaba con el broche del brazier.

Ginny deja de besarlo y se levantaba un poco para cambiar su posición y separando sus piernas vuelve a sentarse en las de él, ahora de frente y más cómoda por el momento, agarró el borde de su blusa y tirando hacia arriba se la quita, dejándola caer sin fijarse donde.

Sentada ahí sobre sus piernas, Harry mueve su mano hasta el hombro de ella y lentamente vuelve a recorrerla por su cuerpo sintiendo cada una de sus curvas. Con su otra mano nuevamente en la cintura de ella, la acerca hacia él y vuelve a besarla, cuando se da cuenta de que no están solos.

He.. Ginny - dice Harry y la abraza fuertemente mientras se levanta de la silla

pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, nos vamos de aquí - y comienza a salir de la cocina.

¿Porque..?- pregunta ella confundida.

No puedo con Fawkes de voyeur.- mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza indicando donde estaba el ave. Ginny comenzó a reírse – pobre Fawkes, es que esto debe ser nuevo para él, toda su vida en la oficina del director...-

Shhh, o Ron y Mione nos oirán.- Harry ya subía por las escaleras hacia su cuarto lo mas rápido y sigilosamente posible aún con Ginny en sus brazos.

No seas tonto Harry, ellos deben estar mas entretenidos que nosotros en este momento. Aunque entrara el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a esta casa, ellos no se darían cuenta de n. a. d. a, nada. Es mas nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo lo mismo.-

Ya llegamos - decía un agitado Harry, por la subida de la escalera, no por lo que Ginny quisiera.

La cama era chica, 1 plaza, pero eso no era nada, ya estaban acostumbrados, igual que en el Colegio.

Ginny se sentó en la cama y con un gesto de su mano palmeando las sábanas le invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Harry cerró y trancó la puerta y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, puso su mano en su cara deslizándola hacia atrás, agarrando de su cabello y empujándola hacia él para un beso.

Se besaron como si hubiesen estado separados toda una eternidad, o lo fueran a estarlo.

Él se recostó en la cama sin separar sus labios, empujándola hasta dejarla sobre él y giró en la cama quedando de rodillas, dejando a la pelirroja ahora bajo él, deslizando sus manos por sus pechos hacia abajo hasta el comienzo de sus jeans.

Harry bajo su cabeza y comenzó a besar y mordisquear alrededor de su ombligo mientras desabrochaba los jeans de ella.

Alejándose de la cama Harry se para y toma de los bordes del jeans y comienza a quitárselos lentamente, memorizando cada centímetro de la piel de ella que queda descubierta. Refrescando su memoria.

Tomando su varita Harry enciende la estufa y vuelve su vista a su amante.

Ginny estaba tendida en la cama, su blanca casi rosada piel parecía brillar con el reflejo de las llamas, él notó que ella estaba usando sus bragas y brazier favoritos, rojos con pequeños calados a los costados decorándolos.

Era lo más bello que sus ojos han visto, Su luz en su oscuridad, Su ángel, la adoraba con tal pasión que a veces temía que todo fuera un sueño.

Harry desabrochó sus jeans y los dejó caer al suelo. Sosteniendo una de las piernas de ella en sus manos, comenzó a besar su tobillo y lentamente fue subiendo por su cuerpo besando cada parte que sus manos encontraban, pasando por sus bragas hasta su brazier.

Gentilmente lo deslizó por sus hombros descubriéndola, besándola, bajando su cabeza hacia su seno derecho, lamiendo alrededor del pequeño pezón en pequeños círculos.  
Ginny enredaba sus dedos en el medio-largo cabello de Harry guiándolo arriba y abajo, obligándolo a dar igual atención a ambos pechos, endureciendo aun mas sus pezones con cada movimiento de esa lengua, sintiendo que cada roce de esa boca en sus aureolas le daba como un pequeño roce en su ya engordado clítoris.

El aliento caliente de Harry sobre su piel y el contraste del frió de la habitación la excitaba aún más dejándola tan húmeda por dentro que sus bragas estaban empapadas.

Luego el tomo el seno izquierdo en su boca y apretó con sus labios, usando solo la punta de su lengua para lamer y chupar, mientras con su otra mano le pellizcaba acariciaba su otro seno para luego comenzar a deslizar su mano por el costado de la pelirroja, pasando por su cadera y enroscar un dedo en un lado de su bragas y comenzar a quitárselas.  
Nuevamente de rodillas Harry levanta las pequeñas piernas y apoya los pies de ella en su pecho juntándolos para deslizar sus bragas por toda su piel hasta llegar a sus pies, quitándolas y tirándolas al suelo por encima de su hombro.

Ginny lo agarra de la nuca y lo empuja hacia ella para otro beso y abre sus piernas invitándolo a entrar.

Colocando la punta de su pene contra su abertura, rozándolo contra su clítoris y hacia mas abajo, unas cuantas veces, haciendo que más mojada ella se pusiera.

Ya estaba lo suficiente húmeda como para recibirlo entero. Harry necesitó de toda sus fuerzas para no dejarse llevar y metérsela con todas sus fuerzas.

Dejando entrar solo la punta de su miembro, siendo este besado por esos dulces y resbalosos labios, Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente, penetrándola un poco mas profundo cada vez que se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella. Cada vez más mojada, parecía que lo succionaba hacia adentro.

Ginny gemía en puro éxtasis.

Con una de sus manos en las espaldas de él y la otra fuertemente en una de sus nalgas, levantaba sus caderas para empujarlo aun mas dentro de ella, y acoplar sus movimientos.

Harry besaba su cuello mientras Ginny comenzaba a recorrer su espalda ahora con ambas manos, sintiendo sus músculos moverse.

Él volvía a prestar atención a uno de sus senos con su mano mientras recorría su cara de besos hasta llegar a sus labios y sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse con mas fuerza. El miedo a ser oídos ya no afectaba a Harry y quería que para ella fuera igual. El sabía lo que ella quería.

Quiero oírte.- Le susurraba Harry al oído. -Quiero oír si lo sientes. Dímelo.-

Ginny se dejó llevar por los susurros de su amante y gritó su nombre, y sintió como dentro de ella Harry vibró. Envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de él, oyendo el sonido de sus cuerpos, la cama crujir; sintiendo su lengua golpear contra su pezón, su miembro llenándola, el cuerpo de él envolviendo el de ella.

Harry volvía a su oído a susurrarle –Ginny, Ginny-, moviéndose con mas fuerza, sintiendo como ella se acercaba al orgasmo y temblaba debajo de él, todos sus músculos, sus paredes internas se contrajeron, su cuerpo quedo tenso.

Emitiendo cortos y apagados gemidos, llego al clímax. Mientras Harry se perdía dentro de ella.

Ambos se quedaron juntos, abrazándose uno al otro.

Eres mi luz, mi ángel de fuego.-

Ginevra lo abrazó con mas fuerza, dejando algunos besos en su cuello.

Harry no quería abrir los ojos, temía que fuera un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era.

Con uno de sus brazos busco las mantas que habían caído y las volvió a la cama, envolviéndose a si mismo y a su adorada pelirroja en ellas.

---------------------

En los pocos días que llevaba en su nueva casa, la de su padrino, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a ser el amo del lugar. Manejando a los elfos, disponer de las necesidades de esta, atender a sus amigos.

Aunque el no consideraba sus amigos como visita, para el eran integrantes de su familia y sinceramente estaría muy contento de que ellos decidieran mudarse definitivamente hacia ahí. Pero sabía que eso era muy difícil que sucediera, y tarde o temprano él terminaría quedando sólo en ese enorme lugar.  
Sin desearlo, él se convertiría con el tiempo en su padrino. Guardando el lugar para las reuniones de la Orden.  
No era lo que quería y además sabía que su papel en dicha Orden era de mucha importancia, mayor que la que su padrino tuvo. Pero su vida sería prácticamente igual. Tendría que esconderse de Lord Voldemort hasta el momento exacto.

"La antigua y majestuosa casa de los Black, en algún lado leí eso" – pensaba Harry – "Ginny y Ron me habían dicho que debería cambiarle el nombre ya que no existía ningún Black sobreviviente dentro o fuera de la casa.

Ron hasta había llegado a hacer una pequeña lista de posibles nombres, pero a todos le dije que no.

Algunos eran bastantes ridículos como 'La casa del elegido' o 'La casa del Potter'.  
Si Hermione se hubiese enterado de esa lista seguro que estarían peleados hasta ahora.  
Esta casa, es la casa de Sirius, les dije, yo solo la estoy cuidando.

Desde un principio nunca la quise, pero mi padrino la dejo a mi cuidado.

Se que legalmente soy el propietario, pero... prefiero pensar que solo la cuido.  
No es que esté guardando esperanzas de que mi padrino vuelva algún día, simplemente estoy mas cómodo viendo las cosas así.  
Eso fue lo que les dije. Aunque no puedo negar que cada día conciente o inconscientemente la veo más mía."

Harry había decidido conservar su antiguo dormitorio, pero ahora su cama era la única ahí. La casa es grande y dejó que sus amigos eligieran sus habitaciones.

Levantándose de su cama, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar a su lechuza de su caza nocturna y al igual que los últimos dos días Harry se quedaba un ratito en su ventana observando el cielo y la calle con sus valientes madrugadores que peleaban contra el temprano viento del Otoño, nadie diría que realmente estaba ahí buscando lo que podría ser un cuervo en el cielo o algo parecido.

Harry no quería admitírselo, pero ansiaba volver a ver esa ave. Aunque tenía la seguridad de que nada relacionado con ella o su carta sería bueno para él o la Orden.  
El joven seguía indeciso en si debía compartir la carta con sus amigos y los demás o seguir callado. El remitente de la carta, un supuesto Voldemort le pedía silencio... No!. Le ordenaba silencio. Pero no era por eso que Harry se callaba, era por su propia decisión. Por que si todo era verdadero se convertía en una preciosa oportunidad de eliminar a su Némesis. Y no sería bueno que Ginny, Hermione o Ron supieran, por que estaría poniendo a sus vidas en riesgo, porque sabía que ellos tratarían de intervenir y ayudarlo.  
Él tenía que enfrentarlo sólo. Así lo decía la profecía, él es el elegido, no sus amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) The Dark Lord – Voldieyes (http/ www. / snoldemort y en http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

**PARTE 6 – La sorpresa del Lobo**

A Severus no le habían permitido asistir a las últimas dos reuniones, y la de hoy, según sus cálculos estaría por comenzar si ya no comenzó.

Por alguna razón su Lord había decidido mantenerlo aislado del resto de sus compañeros.

Pero esto ya era demasiado.

El sótano de la casa estaba completamente a oscuras y no tenía como medir el pasar del tiempo. Sabía algunos conjuros que podían ayudarlo en eso pero estaba sin su varita. Tampoco sabía en que parte del sótano estaba ya que éste estaba dividido en varias piezas aparentemente.

La noche anterior, o la anterior de esa –no estaba seguro- había decidido retirarse temprano y no hacía mas de unos minutos después que un pequeño grupo de Mortifagos que él nunca antes había visto, aparecieron en su habitación.

Severus supone que fue bajo un Petrificus Totalis o un Inmóbilus Corpus que lo sacaron de la cama y lo arrastraron por lo que a él le pareció toda la casa un par de veces, pero obviamente no había sido tanto; para luego arrojarlo por la escalera hasta el sótano golpeándose la cabeza varias veces contra el muro mientras bajaba, unos segundos después Severus sintió como dos pares de mano lo tomaban de los antebrazos y lo arrastraban boca abajo pasando por varias puertas y lo encerraban.

"ES una pena que no me quebrara el cuello en esa escalera" pensaba Severus "hubiese arruinado cualquier plan que el Lord tenga para mi. Y esos dos o tres tarados que me trajeron estarían en graves problemas."

El ex –profesor estaba sentado en el suelo de una de las vacías piezas del sótano. El piso estaba cubierto de una tierra gris, seca y muerta, tierra y polvo que se había adherido a gran parte de su piel a ese momento.

Viéndose en el estado que estaba, Severus se arrepentía enormemente de su nueva costumbre de dormir desnudo. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts era necesario para él usar alguna clase de prenda al dormir por si alguna situación con algún estudiante lo obligaba a levantarse y acudir inmediatamente. Por lo que tenía que estar siempre presentable.

Pero viviendo ahora aquí, podía descansar tranquilo sin preocupaciones de que lo vieran desnudo. ¿Quien lo iba a ver?. El Lord?.. no, no tiene tanta suerte.

Además del frío y la total oscuridad, tenía que enfrentarse al hambre de ya mas de un día, y al muy necesitado aseo.

Severus no quería ni pensar en la humillación que le esperaba al salir de ahí, además de las torturas y quien sabe que otras locas ideas tengan reservadas para él a mano de sus compañeros o de su propio Lord.

---------------------

En el salón mayor que había sido expandido mágicamente, era el lugar de la celebración de la última reunión de Lord Voldemort y su gente. Y realmente sería la última reunión aunque sólo Voldemort lo sabía.

Severus Snape seguía en el sótano algo que ya era de conocimiento de todos en la casa a esa hora.

Luego de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos ya se habían aclarado todos los puntos a tratar en la organización para el próximo gran -y creían todos- final ataque al Ministerio, el Lord deseaba borrar por completo uno de los puntos mas fuerte de sus oponentes y para eso necesitaba a todos sus grupos de seguidores en esa reunión, todos exactamente todos, incluyendo los licántropos.

Con todo su ejercito contra el Ministerio de la Magia sin importar que sería en territorio enemigo, no había forma de fallar.

Nadie ponía en duda el gran estratega que era Voldemort, por lo que todos estaban seguros desde ya de su triunfo, incluyendo un nervioso lobo.

Pero el tema que mas se hablaba en susurros era otro, Severus Snape. ¿Porqué estaba encerrado si era el favorito, uno de los mas fieles y mejores entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro.? El episodio 'Dumbledore' era prueba de ello.

Remus Lupín se había echo un auto hechizo memorizador exclusivamente para esta reunión, la cual se le había informado a la manada de lobos unos minutos antes de llegar al lugar - por medio de trasladadores ilegales.

Este sería el mejor informe que daría de toda su carrera como espía, pasada y futura.

No sólo ahora sabía el paradero del Innombrable, sino que también él había descubierto caras insospechadas de ser Mortifagos; también el saber el paradero y posible destino final el asesino de su amado amigo Albus, y por encima sabía hasta el último detalle de lo que sería el mas grande ataque del Señor Oscuro contra la comunidad mágica. Lo sabía todo. Sólo esperaba salir ileso y con vida de ese caserón y correr a Grimmauld Place a tiempo para encontrar a Minerva o a Ojoloco Moody esa tarde.

Pero la reunión continuaba.

Minutos mas tarde el Lord se pone de pie y automáticamente reinó el silencio en la sala.

Veo que ha muchos de ustedes les interesa otro tema en esta reunión que el que acabamos de tratar, (dijo un serio Lord) y como hoy me encuentro de excelente ánimo los voy a premiar con cierta información que realmente no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes, pero...-

Bajando la vista a su mesa y comenzando a formar pequeños círculos con sus dedos jugando con el poco de vino derramado, guardó silencio por un minuto.

- Hoy será un día mortalmente doloroso para uno de ustedes.- Levantando la vista hacia sus fieles continuó. - Mi mano derecha, Severus.-

Por haberme traicionado por mas de una década, estarán de acuerdo con mi decisión de que merece un castigo especial, por eso me he tomado mi tiempo. Admito que lo he premiado estos últimos meses con su vida y.. otros juguetes, además de haberlo ascendido.-

Lord Voldemort, ya alejándose de su mesa, la rodea y se detiene, y se apoya frente a ella, frente a todos, cruza sus brazos y continúa:

Todo fue por su brillante actuación ante el caso 'Albus Dumbledore', que ya todos conocen. Él logró lo que ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera .. su Lord... pudo lograr un año atrás. Eliminarlo. Así que no podía pasar tal regalo de él hacia mí y mi Orden por alto. Pero tampoco puedo perdonar su anterior traición, u olvidarla.

Se que él ha vuelto a nosotros, no me cabe duda. Pero como ya se imaginarán debo poner un ejemplo para que esta situación no se llegue a repetir en un futuro.-

Así que perderé a uno de mis mejores soldados en una hora.

He decidido que debido a su cargo y teniendo en cuenta su últimas acciones, merece una atención especial de mi parte.

Su ejecución estará exclusivamente bajo mi mano.

Se que algunos de ustedes estarán mas que dispuestos para ofrecerse en esta tarea, pero deben respetar Orden de cargos y el al ser mi segundo se encuentra por encima de todos ustedes. Pero no de mi.-

Por unos momentos el silencio volvió a dominar el salón, y Voldemort fijó su vista en uno de los presentes.

Mi leal Bellatrix, tienes razón, pero eso no te da permiso de poner un dedo sobre él. Tú eres un excelente soldado comparado con el resto (con una mano señalando a toda la sala), pero Severus sigue siendo mi segundo.-

Y volviendo a pararse detrás de la mesa, miró a todos nuevamente y se retiró a grandes pasos por una de las puertas de la izquierda. Dejando claro que la reunión había terminado.

Algunos de los presentes decidieron quedarse por si su Lord les permitía ser testigos del final del traidor y de que posible nueva y original forma de castigo usaría Lord Voldemort en él. Su talento y creatividad en el arte de infligir dolor, a veces parecía no tener límites y siempre se podía aprender algo nuevo.

Remus Lupín pidió permiso al líder de su manada para quedarse junto al pequeño grupo y presenciar la ejecución si fuera posible, permiso que consiguió inmediatamente y le fue entregado con una amplia sonrisa. Lupín nunca olvida que su líder-lobo es un sádico sin límites y encantado deja que sus cachorros aprendan 'juegos' nuevos.

Lord Voldemort se había encerrado en su querida oficina, haciendo un poco de tiempo y repasando sus planes.

"No podían fallar."

Él ya había previsto que al final de la reunión quedaran algunos curiosos para ver el show. Por ahora todo estaba sucediendo como lo había planeado, pero aún faltaba lo más difícil.

En uno minutos mas enviaría un par de guardias por Snape.

Debía tener todo listo.

Y luego se reuniría con su Némesis.

-------------------------

Mi Lord. He estado equivocado por muchos años, pero ya e vuelto... Si solo.. me escuchara.

Si me diera unos minutos para explicarle. El vería que estoy siendo sincero.

Me equivoque, pero, ahora veo todo mas claro.

Como pude traicionarte.

Si solo pudiéramos hablar, si solo .. yo ...

Miedo talvez, o inexperiencia debido a mi edad, fue lo que me llevó a cometer tantos errores, a no ver las cosas con claridad.

Pero no puedo decirte, me matarías antes de escucharme, lo sé.

Tus ideas son correctas, pero tus decisiones y acciones son de una mente desequilibrada.

Pero ahora es muy tarde.

Ya nada importa. En unas décadas más ya no habrá mas brujas ni magos. No sirve de nada pelear, la gente no entiende. No entienden que si siguen dejando que sus hijos se reproduzcan con gente no mágica estarán llevándonos a la extinción. Hijos de muggle, reproduciéndose con otros muggles...diluyendo nuestra sangre mágica con la sangre de muggles. Terminaremos siendo todos squibs hasta que no quede ningún brujo mas.

Ya somos pocos, solo seis mil en un país de mas de veinte millones de personas.

¿Cuántas décadas más seguiremos aquí para luego desaparecer, extinguirnos?

Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo. Es una suerte que Albus no vea el final de nuestro mundo.

Por mas que amara a los muggles, el viejo nunca vio el verdadero peligro en ello.

Y a su edad sería muy fuerte para él el descubrir lo equivocado que estaba.

Si solo mi Lord hubiera tomado otras opciones en esta crisis social.

Ese fue su error, el comenzar a matar a todo aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo.

Por eso me fui.

Creo que la gente tiene derecho a decidir por si misma, pero en esta situación, antes de matar se hubiese podido enseñar. Informarle a nuestra población de las consecuencias de nuestras acciones al dejar a nuestros hijos elegir libremente con quien engendrar.

Ese es el error.

Pero esa otra solución también es peligrosa. Y el propio Lord debería saberlo. Su propia familia se encerró tanto en la idea de mantenerse pura que terminaron cometiendo incesto, abusando de su propia descendencia.

De ahí la locura de los Riddle.

Es una guerra perdida.

No existe solución alguna, mas que esperar que todo termine, con el final de nuestra raza.-

Severus Snape estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que un Mortifago estaba parado frente a él con lo que parecía una montón de ropas viejas.

"Ropas muggles?" pensó Severus.

¿y esto..?- preguntó señalando con un dedo a las ropas.

Esto es lo que te vas a poner.- dijo el Mortifago, tirándole las ropas a la cara  
– Ordenes de nuestro Señor.-

Si fueran otros tiempos, Severus ya estaría haciendo que ese 'inferior' se comiera las telas centímetro a centímetro. Pero estando desarmado y desnudo era mejor seguir las ordenes.

Lo que faltaba, un mísero soldadito dándome ordenes - murmuró Severus mientras revisaba las prendas.

El 'soldadito' ni se movió, se ve que el Lord no les había dado permiso de atacarlo físicamente.

Las prendas resultaron ser un par de viejos, agujereados y descoloridos jeans celestes y una camiseta rojo oscuro que tenía un par de agujeros al frente.

La cara de asco que puso Snape lo decía todo.

No sabía que le molestaba más, si el estado en que estaban las prendas o lo coloridas que estas eran.

Resignado se vistió y cuando volvió a ver al frente otro guardia del Lord aparecía con un par de zapatos marrones, que Severus no sabia como nombrarlos, pero conociendo un poco las ropas muggle entendió que no eran botas, porque estos no tenían tanto cuello, pero tampoco eran zapatos porque si tenían un poco de cuello. O sea algo entre botas y zapatos. Mirándolos con curiosidad trato de recordar como funcionaban las tiritas que colgaban de ellos. "Talvez son lo que los muggles llaman mocasines, o serán zapatillas (championes)..."

Después de unos minutos recordó como se manejaban los 'cordones' aunque no recordaba que así se llamaban y salió caminando junto a los guardias, en lo que él creía eran 'sapatillas'.

En la cima de las escaleras habían dos Mortifagos más, entre los cuatro lo rodearon y comenzaron a conducirlo por los pasillos hacia el salón principal donde Snape sabía se había celebrado la última reunión.

Un poco exagerado el enviarlos a ustedes cuatro, considerando que no tengo varita en este momento. -

Ninguno le respondió.

Sin saber adonde lo llevaban ni que le esperaba, Snape camino hasta encontrarse con una pequeña multitud de compañeros que lo miraban atentamente y se silenciaron en cuanto lo vieron entrar al salón.

Algunos sonreían, otros mas al fondo estaban quietos y callados.

Él ya se imaginaba para que estaba esa gente ahí, y al ver al joven Malfoy junto a su madre encontró que estaba en lo cierto.

Draco tenía una mirada angustiada mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin dejar de observarlo. Su madre por otro lado era un ejemplo de calma total, aunque sus ojos la traicionaban.

Severus comprendió y no pudiendo hacer nada decidió darle una media sonrisa a Draco, agradeciendo su muestra de preocupación e interés por el joven hacia él.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, pero el profesor ya había pasado y mas adelante se encontraba con una cara que no esperaba ver y no quería volver a ver.

Remulus Lupín estaba firme de pie, al frente de todos, y su mirada hablaba por casi todos los presentes, aunque sus motivos eran diferentes. El odio que irradiaban esos ojos lo golpeaba fuertemente, y Severus no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y tristeza. Nunca se llevo bien con el lobo, pero sabía que Lupin era un ejemplo de lo que toda la Orden del Fénix pensaría y sentiría ahora de él, y aunque no quería admitírselo, le dolía.

Una puerta se había dejado abierta frente a él, llevándolo por un corto pasillo a otra mas grande que aún se mantenía cerrada. Uno de los guardias se adelantó y golpeó para luego abrirla y esperar a que el profesor pasara.

Severus entro sólo a la habitación mientras la puerta se volvía a cerrar detrás de él.

Él no sabía que sucedería pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que sería muy doloroso y posiblemente mortal.

Que equivocado estaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) The Dark Lord – Voldieyes (http/ www. / snoldemort y en http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

**PARTE 7 – Lo que la profetiza no vió.**

Un par de horas mas tarde Harry se había dirigido a la biblioteca en su diario trabajo de aprender – hallar y destruir los Horcruxes restantes. Ya llevaba varias horas ahí encerrado, Dobby le había llevado el almuerzo hasta la biblioteca a mucho pesar de Winky que consideraba que ningún amo que mereciera un poco de respeto comería en otro lugar que no fuera el comedor o en raras excepciones la cocina.

Gracias a la Profesora y ahora Directora, Minerva McGonagall, la biblioteca de la casa de los Black había crecido valiosamente. Verdad era que ni la Directora o nadie mas de la Orden sabía a que se dedicaba Harry por esos días, pero si sabían que el joven cumplía con las últimas secretas órdenes del antiguo Director de Hogwarts. Y solo por eso debían ayudarlo en todo lo posible para que cumpliera su misión.

Hermione y Ginny estaban en preparativos para una corta expedición al Callejón Diagon, esperando poder encontrar un nuevo libro que a Hermione le interesaba.  
"Viviendo aún Muerto" era su título, que hasta donde ellas sabían, se trataba sobre zombis, su existencia, creación y manejo. Prometía ser una muy interesante pieza para la renovada biblioteca y muy útil también, teniendo en cuenta que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado planeaba, si es que ya no lo había llevado a cabo, formar un ejercito de esos seres.

Con las chicas fuera de la casa, su amigo estudiando y los elfos... quien sabe donde y haciendo que, Ron se había quedado en la planta baja preparando el lugar para la próxima reunión de la Orden, que se daría esa misma tarde. Iba a ser una reunión muy importante ya que por primera vez Hermione, Harry y él mismo, podrían asistir. Ron no sabía quiénes en total iban a venir, pero si sabía que la Directora Minerva McGonagall llegaría primero, alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, porque ella era ahora quien presidía las reuniones.

Mirando el reloj de la cocina el pelirrojo vio que le quedaba poco mas de media hora para preparar todo antes de que empezaran todos a llegar.

Y de seguro Alastor Moody sería uno de los primeros en presentarse; también sabía que Lupín vendría ya que había avisado por lechuza unas horas antes que le comunicara a McGonagall que se presentaría talvez un poco mas tarde pero con suerte con algunas novedades.

-----------------------

La biblioteca donde Harry se encontraba era mediana de forma rectangular y contenía en su mayoría libros dedicados a las Artes Oscuras. En el medio de la habitación había dos sillones viejos y raídos de color verde aceituna. La única mesa que había se encontraba enfrente a la puerta de entrada, cerca de una de las paredes, contra la única ventana que daba a la calle. La pieza era fría, aunque se cerrara la ventana, no había ninguna estufa, simplemente no había lugar para colocar una.

Como todos los días desde que se mudó a esta casa, Harry invadía la pequeña mesa y se sentaba en la silla de la derecha, en la única que no chirriaba, quedando de perfil a la ventana.

Y al igual que los días anteriores Fawkes había llegado temprano por la ventana y se quedaba a veces hasta que anochecía acompañando a Harry. Nadie sabía adonde iba el Fénix, ni dónde dormía, pero como siempre volvía nadie se preocupaba del asunto.

Esa tarde no era diferente, al entrar Harry a la biblioteca enseguida vio al ave de espaldas esperándolo en su lugar de siempre, parado en el respaldar de la silla del medio, mirando a la ventana.

Fawkes le hacia recordar a Dumbledore y eso ponía al joven en un estado de ánimo mixto. Le gustaba recordar al viejo Profesor, pero también le venían imágenes de su partida, y ahora sumaba el recuerdo de un fénix abandonando el castillo, dejando su hogar, su vida pasada atrás, y talvez en busca de un nuevo comienzo.

Tal como él mismo había hecho un par de semanas atrás. Parecería que esa noche marcó el final y el principio de muchas cosas.

Hola amigo – le dijo al fénix mientras se acercaba para acariciarle el lomo – ¿qué hay ahí afuera, esperas visita? – y Harry miró por la ventana, no había nada.

Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando el fénix comenzó a batir las alas y emitía un nuevo canto, al voltear la cabeza Harry vio un cuervo aterrizando en su mesa frente a él.

Fawkes cambió el canto por un chillido agudo y espantoso.

Fawkes, tranquilízate,... ya se que es un cuervo malo, ya sé – le decía como si le

hablara a un niño pequeño a la vez que levantaba las manos intentando tranquilizarlo.

Malo, cuervo malo; ya le desato la carta y se irá, ya verás -

Pero el fénix se silenció solito al ver que Harry ya sostenía la carta en sus manos, mientras el cuervo escapaba rápidamente por la ventana.

Aun con la carta en su mano Harry se llevó un buen susto cuando a su izquierda sonó una pequeña detonación.

Qué fue eso? – pensó Harry que inmediatamente reconoció – Alguien aparató! -

Con grandes ojos él recorrió toda la habitación sin moverse de su lugar, buscando al intruso, no había nadie nuevo, pero si faltaba alguien.

Fawkes! -

Harry asombrado recordó que ya había visto al ave aparatar antes, en la cámara secreta, posiblemente fuera la única especie no humana que podía hacerlo, pensó.

Pero siempre creyó que era bajo las órdenes del Director.

Parece que me ve como un amigo y no como su amo, porque no le di permiso de irse y encima terrible susto me dio.

Al fin logrando sentarse en su silla comenzó a abrir la carta. Pero esta estaba en blanco.

Y para mayor sorpresa sintió que algo lo jalaba desde su ombligo y toda se ponía borroso. Lo primero que pensó Harry al caer sentado sobre pastos húmedos fue – la carta... un ¿trasladador.?-

------------------

O es un parque, o es un jardín – se dijo Harry a si mismo al tocar tierra y caer sentado después del corto viaje y haber empezado a tratar de reconocer el lugar. -

El lago... Hogwarts.-

Harry automáticamente giró en su lugar buscando lo que ya sabía que encontraría, la tumba blanca, la tumba de Dumbledore.

Pero encontró algo mas también.

Fawkes! -

El fénix estaba sobre la tumba, observándolo. Harry se puso de pie y mirando a su alrededor comprobó que estaba sólo en las afueras del castillo, Hogwarts seguía vacío, abandonado.

Talvez Flinch y la Señora Norris aun seguían viviendo ahí – pensó Harry, acercándose hasta donde estaba Fawkes. Recién se daba cuenta que nadie se preocupo por el Señor Flinch. Hogwarts era su hogar, hasta donde sabía.

Pobre Flinch , nunca me acordé de él. Talvez aún siga aquí, solo con su gata aún vigilando el castillo, con compañía de los fantasmas y los elfos.

Los Elfos, seguirían en el castillo? O estarán abandonados en la calle buscando un nuevo amo a quien servir.?- se preguntaba Harry. –Y si aún están aquí, ya no queda ningún mago en Hogwarts, que podrían estar haciendo una centena de elfos domésticos aquí ahora?. –

Fawkes, aburrido empezó a empujar el brazo de Harry con su pico, pero Harry seguía en sus pensamientos en la espera de que algo ocurriera y pronto.

Lord Voldemort supuestamente me ha trasladado hasta aquí, pero no hay nadie.- se decía Harry mientras con la vista buscaba sombras entre los árboles.

Harry introdujo su mano dentro de un de los bolsillos de su campera canguro buscando su varita, ahí estaba, lentamente la sacó sosteniéndola fuertemente.

Harry se quedo junto al ave y empezó a hablarle.

Muy bien, Voldemort me trajo pero no aparece, así que, o está escondido en algún lado y me esta viendo, o, su intención era alejarme de la casa donde Ron ha quedado solo, ...pero eso no tiene sentido, verdad?. Para que querría Voldemort a Ron.

O Voldemort no tiene nada que ver con esto y la culpa es de otro. Peor aún. Podría ser Snape. O... una broma de Fred y George... no, no creo que sea eso. –

Harry estaba de pie junto a la tumba y a Fawkes, concentrado, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Que haces aquí Fawkes¿Cómo supiste a dónde venir...?-

El fénix lo miraba, y Harry empezó a sentir miedo, sin saber por que.

Sin quitar la vista de Fawkes, Harry empezó a alejarse de la tumba y del ave.

Y ésta saltó al suelo. Harry se detuvo, estaba a un par de metros del fénix, y éste inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras lo miraba, lanzo un débil chillido.

¡Fawkes!- llamaba Harry, no sabía si levantar su varita o no.

Y en ese momento un montón de tela apareció, y la figura del fénix se distorsionó dejando a Harry con la boca abierta y un ácido sabor en ella.

¡Hola!-

Nooo!-

Creo haber dicho 'Hola'. ¿No me vas a contestar, niño.-

"Es mi fin. Como pudo ser?. No estoy listo... no estoy listo".

Y mostrando una falsa valentía contestó – No soy un niño!-

Si que lo eres. Eres un niñito mimado de Dumbledore. Bueno... no puede mimarte mucho ahora, verdad..., -(y sonriendo agrego) -pero también me han dicho que eres un niño egoísta,- (y haciendo como que contaba con los dedos) – y mal educado, eso ya lo comprobé yo mismo, y que mas...-

¡Cállese¡no tiene derecho de hablar de Dumbledore! O de mi.

Muy mal educado... y...-

Y supongo que todo eso se lo ha dicho Snape.!-

Mi Querido Severus...-

Harry levantó su varita, pero un simple movimiento de muñeca de Lord Voldemort hizo que la varita saliera volando por el aire, cayendo al lago.

Tal vez esté equivocado, pero.. no eres tu quien va a derrotarme?-

Harry temblaba de rabia y miedo, pero no iba a demostrar ninguna de la dos. Trató de mantener una apariencia tranquila, talvez esperando desconcertar al Lord.

Niño, no estas preparado. Y creo que ya te has dado cuenta.-

Máteme!-

-¿Porque?-

¿Porque, lo ha intentado durante años.- Trataba de razonar Harry.

- Aquí me tiene.- se ofrecía abriendo los brazos.

¿Yo-o?... ¿Porque? Tan poco aprecias tu vida que la entregas tan fácilmente.-

Yo no tengo porque escuchar sus burlas. Ya ganó. Estoy desarmado y sin apoyo y seguro estamos rodeados de Mortifagos, así que de nada me serviría correr, tengo razón o no?.-

Mhh, no..., me había olvidado, Severus me dijo que tu siempre creías saberlo todo. Y aún no has aprendido de ese error.

Escúchame bien, niño, porque no tengo tiempo para perder contigo. No he traído mi gente y no voy a tener un duelo aquí y mucho menos con un niño como tú. Creo que con una vez ya fue suficiente.-

Harry no guardaba esperanzas de salir con vida de ahí, pero tampoco iba a quedarse parado escuchando al asesino de sus padres. Tomo aire y recordó una de las lecciones del mas inolvidable profesor que haya tenido, (como olvidarlo después de lo que hizo sin contar lo sexy que es...); conjuros silenciosos. Mientras Voldemort hablaba, Harry intentaba llamar a su varita mentalmente. Que otra cosa podría hacer?.

Me retiro.-

Harry estaba tan concentrado convocando su varita que casi no oye lo que Voldemort dijo... casi...

¿Que.. qué?-

El Lord sostenía media sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza como lo hacía Fawkes, repitió – Me retiro.-

Voldemort lo había sorprendido por segunda vez en esos minutos. Con el ceño fruncido Harry lo miró como si tuviera enfrente a una serpiente de dos cabezas.

¡No se burle de mi!-

Voldemort comenzó a reírse.

Comprendo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar creo que reaccionaría igual.

Estuviera o no tratando de convocar mi varita.- y volvió a reírse, esta vez a carcajadas.

"Maldito desgraciado." pensó Harry.

En serio. No te voy a explicar detalle alguno. No mereces tanto de mi tiempo y no estás a mi altura para que te de explicaciones de nada.

Pero sentí que merecías que te dijera esto en persona. Aunque al principio pensaba hacértelo saber por lechuza o cuervo.-

Qué hizo con Fawkes?-

Voldemort quedo callado, y ahora era su turno de quedar con la boca abierta.

Ehh, me escuchaste?.Vengo aquí a declarar mi retiro, mi renuncia y tu me preguntas por la mascota de Dumbledore?.-

Harry no dijo nada, pero su mirada seguía firme.

Con un gesto que claramente decía "Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con un tarado." Voldemort dijo:

A Fawkes ya no lo verás mas.-

Pero..- susurro Harry

Creías que el mago más poderoso del mundo no sabría como ser un animago?.-

Pero...-

Veo que tendré que perder mas tiempo contigo del que calculaba. Muy bien, te explicaré.-

Para sorpresa de Harry, Voldemort sostuvo su capa contra si mismo y se sentó en el pasto, y con su varita hizo que Harry cayera de golpe en el suelo obligándolo a sentarse frente a él.

Y Profesor Riddle comenzó con su clase..

Las aves Fénix son eternas, porque al cumplir su ciclo de vida y fallecer de viejas, auto combustiónan, quedando convertidas en polvo, para luego de ese polvo renacer como pichones.-

Eso ya lo sabía.- gruño Harry.

Bien, me alegra ver que aun aprenden algo en esta escuela. La única forma de hacer que un Fénix no renazca es matándolo antes de que llegue a la edad de convertirse en llamas.-

Y supongo que usted se encargo de eso.- dijo Harry.

No. Los fénix son animales muy raros y están casi extintos. No ganaría nada con matarlo, cuando podía encerrarlo.

¿Sabías que Dumbledore lo dejaba salir a veces en misiones para la Orden.?

En uno de sus viajes tuve la suerte de encontrarme con él y quien regreso al castillo fui yo.

¿Quedo lo bastante claro ahora para ti?-

Como Dumbledore no se dio cuenta?-

Aunque no lo creas, tu adorado director casi nunca le prestaba atención a Fawkes. Salvo cuando lo necesitaba para algún mensaje o buscar a alguien. Lo mismo que hizo contigo todos estos años. Entiendes?.

Quienes lo alimentaban y aseaban eran los elfos, y el resto del día era como un adorno mas de la oficina. Nunca notó la diferencia.

Y tu tampoco.-

Donde esta Fawkes!.- grito Harry con la cara roja de rabia.

Si tanto lo quieres te lo envío hoy mismo. A mi ya no me sirve de nada.- Y con eso se levantó del suelo y camino alrededor de la tumba de Dumbledore a la ves que Harry notaba que lo había liberado del hechizo que lo mantenía en el suelo.

Niño, escúchame, porque no voy a repetir esto. He visto el futuro que nos espera a ambos, eh visto el final de la guerra, y te aseguro que ni a ti ni a mi nos gustará. Y también he visto que no hay forma de escapar.

Pero por suerte pasé interminables horas en el despacho del anciano, y gracias a eso pude escuchar una conversación entre él y tu, en donde él te decía como evitar todo este desastre que se avecina.

No creas que he renunciado a mis ideas o que te tengo miedo o a la Orden. Simplemente me retiro porque he visto, he estado ahí, y no me gustó lo que vi. Y he pasado ya bastante tiempo buscando una alternativa o una forma de cambiar el resultado pero de nada sirve.

Esta escrito.

La única forma es que nunca nos enfrentemos en duelo. La última vez hace casi tres años atrás, tuvimos suerte.-

¿Como que ha visto lo que sucederá?.-

No tengo mas tiempo para perder contigo.- pero antes de irse Voldemort recuerda algo mas.

Antes de irme, quiero que sepas esto, se del Lobo, hoy él les llevará una información muy importante a la Orden del Fénix.

Es real y con esto te muestro que mis palabras anteriores también han sido sinceras. No me busques, y el mundo mágico estará bien. Además de nosotros dos.-

Y caminando como si paseara por un parque, el Lord se despide:

Hasta nunca Harry Potter.-

Pero Harry insistió - ¿Que es lo que no le gustó de lo que vio¿Que yo ganaba?-

Voldemort comenzó a alejarse del lugar caminando mientras un aura de un dorado suave lo empezaba a envolver a la vez que comenzaba a desaparecer.

Que nadie gana, todos, todos moríamos..., incluso tu y yo.-


	8. Chapter 8

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) The Dark Lord – Voldieyes (http/ www. / snoldemort y en http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

**PARTE 8 – Sin Sentido**

¡Y ahora como vuelvo! – gritaba Harry.

Lord Voldemort se había desvanecido. Algo que el joven nunca antes había visto hacer a nadie. No aparato, no voló, simplemente se hizo un bola de nube dorada que se fue achicando rápidamente a la altura del suelo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Eso nunca me enseñaron en el Colegio, y esto es tan injusto!- seguía gritando a la nada.

"No puedo aparatar dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero tampoco puedo aparecerme dentro de mi casa. Que con la protección y todo eso, de seguro reboto y caigo en medio de la calle Grimmauld Place, que con mi suerte estará llena de muggles que vuelven a sus casas."

Mirando su reloj de pulsera ve que solo han pasado un poco más de 15 minutos.

Sabía que tenía que regresar rápido e informarles a todos lo sucedido, ver que Ron este a salvo y que Hermione y Ginny ya hallan regresado.

Como le gustaría un fuerte y dulce té negro que lo ayudase a despertarse y aclarar en su cabeza lo sucedido.

Y ahí se acordó.. –Hagrid!-

Corriendo Harry se dirigió hasta la cabaña del semi-gigante.

Se veía pequeñita y parecía vacía.

Corrió y corrió incontables minutos hasta llegar a la puerta y prácticamente caer sobre ella.

¡Hagrid!- grito el joven, esperanzado de encontrar a su amigo. Y este no lo hizo esperar.

Harry, que haces aquí?- le pregunto el gigante mientras con una mano levantaba al agotado joven de su entrada, lo llevaba al interior y lo ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas.

Harry tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire a la vez que se sostenía un costado debajo de las costillas por haber corrido tanto trató de explicarse.

Ha.. grid. Ayú..da...me..-

Preocupado el gigante se arrodilla frente al joven para quedar un poco mas a su altura, pero fracasaba enormemente

Que sucede, que haces aquí, no deberías andar por aquí y solo.-

Ya recuperando su aliento Harry comienza.

Vold..emort, Voldemort me tra..jo. Tengo ...que vol..ver a la casa.-

Viendo la cara que estaba poniendo su amigo, y ya pudiendo respirar mejor Harry se apura para explicar.

Ya se fue, hablo conmigo y se fue, pero necesito volver a casa y ver si todos están bien.-

Harry, que estas diciendo, seguro estas bien?-

Y Harry empujando la manota que su amigo le había puesto en la frente en busca de fiebre obviamente, Harry le responde.

Mira, necesito volver a casa, pero no puedo, no traje mi escoba, no puedo aparatar directamente allá por los hechizos de seguridad de la casa. Me puedes ayudar de alguna forma?. –

Si por supuesto.. ehh.. como?-

No se. Polvos Flú, tienes? Dime que tienes.-

No, no tengo, veras soy un poco grande para caber en una estufa.. y.. -

No tienes, y ahora que hago?-

Y aún mirándolo con preocupación Hagrid dice - Pero en el castillo debe haber. Estas seguro que no te golpeaste en ningún lado.-

Pero Harry no le prestó atención porque ya estaba de pie yendo hacia la puerta de la cabaña a buscar en el castillo.

"Olvide mi varita"- pensó y en cuanto abrió la puerta grito –Accio varita!-

Hagrid salió detrás de él y veía como una cosita alargada venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

La varita de Harry en segundos había llegado a sus manos.

Harry se dio media vuelta y de frente a su amigo le preguntó -¿Hagrid, hay alguien más en el castillo, digo, como, elfos o alguien..?-

Si, por supuesto. Los Elfos, Filch y su gata, Madame Pomfrey.-

El gigante seguía** preocupado. – Harry, las clases no comenzaron pero no por eso vamos todos a abandonar nuestros puestos. Es que nunca se sabe... ves.-**

Harry entendía, pero tenía cosas que hacer ahora mismo y agradeciéndole a Hagrid salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

El castillo parecía vacío, pero todo estaba limpio y en su lugar.

Recorrió los pasillos tratando de encontrar abierta alguna de las oficinas de algún profesor que tuviera un poco de polvos Flú.

En una vuelta de esquina del tercer corredor se encontró con Madame Pomfrey que al parecer se había encontrado con Hagrid y le había avisado del joven y su búsqueda.

Ahora ella y Harry corrían de vuelta hacia la enfermería donde la Medimaga tenía los polvos y de ahí mismo Harry podría salir hacia su casa.

-------------------------

Ya eran las cinco y cinco de la tarde y Remus no podía sentirse mas exaltado, lo recordaba todo, lo tenía todo. "Solo queda llegar a lo de Sirius.(no. corrección) a lo Harry y contar todo en la reunión que ya debe de haber empezado." Pensaba el lobo.

Golpeando en la puerta trataba de ponerse calmo. Cuando de golpe, frente a él con una mano en la puerta estaba Ron y Minerva mirándolo con grandes ojos.

Entra Lupín, tenemos un problema.- decía una muy seria y tensa Minerva.

"Problemas, no ahora", pensaba el lobo – Que sucede?-

Harry desapareció, estaba en la casa y de repente ya no.- dijo un asustado Ron.

Lupín tuvo que sentarse en lo primero que encontró, un viejo sillón. "Justo ahora que todo parecía ir bárbaro."

Hermione, Ginny y Tonks estaban sentadas cerca de él en un amplio sillón de tres partes y Minerva tomo el asiento de enfrente, con su varita en sus manos y apoyadas en sus rodillas. - No se que hacer.- confesó.

En eso aparece el Auror retirado Ojoloco Moody, bajando las escaleras, después de haber inspeccionado toda la casa en busca del joven o de algún intruso.

Remus levantó la vista y al ver al ex–Auror recordó,

Tengo mucha información, y es terriblemente importante que se los diga ahora mismo.-

-------------------------

Al fin dejó de girar y salió despedido de la chimenea. Los lentes colgando de una oreja, el pelo y la cara completamente tiznados, al punto que si no fuera por la ropa nadie lo reconocería. La chimenea de Madame Pomfrey sí que necesitaba limpieza y urgente.

Había llegado a la sala de estar de su casa y lo rodeaban un montón de varitas, la mayoría apuntadas a su cara.

Una no muy segura Ginny fue la primera en gritar -¡PAREN, es Harry.., creo..-

Y todos se enloquecieron. Varias manos lo sujetaron de los hombros, de los brazos y otras de la ropa, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo, mientras Ginny trataba de sacudirle un poco el hollín que lo cubría.

Hermione estaba en lágrimas, Ron intentaba abrazarlo por sobre todas las manos que lo sujetaban, mientras McGonagall, Lupín y Moody hablaban todos a la vez sobre su cabeza.

Paren, paren, paren, paren... de a uno.. gracias. –

Ginny ya esta, deja de golpearme.- pero de inmediato sonrió al ver la expresión que Ginny tenía en su cara.

No te preocupes (mientras tosía) es solo un poco de polvo.-

Minerva McGonagall fue la primera, - ¿Donde estabas, sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías, llegue a pensar en tantas cosas que te podían estar pasando... -

Una sola palabra sería suficiente para que todos enloquecieran.

Voldemort.-

Y Lupín tuvo que volver a sentarse. Era demasiado para un solo día.

-------------------------

A las siete de la tarde ya gran parte de la Orden del Fénix estaba presente en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Remus Lupín había puesto al tanto a todos los presentes de los hechos ocurridos en la reunión con aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

El futuro ataque de los Mortifagos, Las nuevas caras descubiertas y la muerte de Severus Snape en manos de su propio Lord.

Yo vi el cadáver. El desgraciado nos trajo el cuerpo de Snape cargándolo en sus brazos y nos lo mostró a todos. Estaba prácticamente desecho, tenía huesos rotos y algunas quebraduras expuestas, uno de sus brazos colgaba en un ángulo extraño, obviamente quebrado varias veces en diferentes partes. Le faltaba la carne en uno de sus costados, llegué a verle las costillas! Y su cara tenía un pómulo roto y la nariz también..., lo torturó durante mas de media hora.

Todos los que estábamos ahí escuchamos los gritos.

Y luego de mostrárnoslos como 'ejemplo', se fue a otra habitación. Después de eso salí del lugar y vine lo más rápido que pude.-

Se lo merecía.-

Fue el primer comentario que se pronunció en la cocina.

Pero nadie más dijo nada.

Aunque la mayoría estaba de acuerdo.

No lo sé.- dijo Lupín. – Snape merecía un castigo por traicionarnos y por matar a Dumbledore. Pero el no torturó a Dumbledore.-

Que quieres decir con eso, que deberíamos perdonarlo?- preguntó un enrojecido Ron.

No. Pero yo vi y escuché por lo que paso Snape esta tarde y no merecía tanto.-

Viendo la mirada asesina que le dirigían algunos de los presentes en la mesa, él agregó.

No lo estoy perdonando, ustedes no presenciaron lo que yo vi y oí.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Y estoy seguro que lo vi llorando escondido al fondo del salón.-

Malfoy llora por todo últimamente.- agrego Harry - el bastardo se lo tenía merecido.-

Harry no sabes lo que dices- murmuro Lupín, mirando a cualquier parte menos a al joven.

Pero Minerva intervino antes de que empezara una discusión entre los dos magos.

Muy bien, muy bien, ahora Harry, dime, estas seguro de que nos has contado todo lo que sucedió en los terrenos del castillo?.-

Sí.-

Harry ya estaba cansado, le habían obligado a contar todo al menos tres veces ya y no iba a hacerlo una cuarta vez.

Estas seguro de que era él, porque francamente me parece imposible.- le decía Hermione.

Era él, ok!. Se lo que vi. El era Fawkes todos estos días y el entro y salió de esta casa todas las veces que se le dio la gana, y era él cuando tú, Hermione lo alimentaste, y era él el que recibió tus caricias Ron, y era él, Voldemort el que estuvo en la cocina cuando yo y Gin...- poniéndose colorado como un tomate Harry logro callarse a tiempo y veía que Ginny hasta había dejado de respirar.

Maldito desgraciado- y pateando la silla Harry se fue de la reunión.

Ginny había quedado muy interesada mirando un botón de su camisa, tratando de esconder la cara, mientras Hermione y Ron se miraban uno al otro sin decir nada.

Voy a romper este silencio incomodo para todos- dijo Ojo-loco – y propongo que alguien le avise al jovencito que no patee los muebles en la próxima reunión. O mejor lo hago yo ahora mismo.-

Y levantándose salió tras Harry, aunque dudaba que el joven quisiera hablar con alguien en este momento.

Un rato mas tarde Harry aún no había vuelto, pero sí Ojo-loco.

Ginny había preparado té para acompañar unos bollitos de crema que su madre había preparado para esa reunión.

Como prueba de confianza el Lord nos entrega sus ejércitos.- repetía Ron –no me lo creo.-

Se dan cuenta que si todo esto resulta ser cierto él estaría traicionando a su propia gente.-

No se Hermione; nada tiene sentido, todo parece una trampa, pero es muy confuso. ¿Porque no mató a Harry cuando pudo.? Ves, eso ya, no tiene sentido.- decía Lupín moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Minerva McGonagall no participaba en los intercambios de opiniones, reservando la suya para si misma, pero escuchando atentamente lo que los demás tenían que decir.

Y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo mismo, Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era hoy mas peligroso que nunca. Ya que nadie comprendía sus acciones y que futuras consecuencias estas traerían.

Nunca se podía saber lo que una mente desquiciada planeaba o llegaría a hacer.

---------------------

Este era el día.

No todo el Ministerio estaba preparado para el ataque de los Mortifagos.

Por razones de seguridad no se les comunicó a todos los empleados de la situación. Se temía que El Señor Oscuro tuviera mas espías dentro del Ministerio.

Pero la hora ya estaba cerca, y nadie estaba seguro si podrían detener el ataque.

El edificio estaba mas lleno que nunca debido a la presencia de un ejército de Aurors en las sombras.


	9. Chapter 9

Titulo: Como un Fénix I 

**Author: **K-tra

**Email: **wesleymarsters (ARROBA) The Dark Lord – Voldieyes (http/ www. / snoldemort y en http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

**PARTE 9 – Volviendo al presente**

_(Tiempo Presente – año 2005)_

¿Recuerdas ese día? El del ataque al Ministerio.

Como no recordarlo si fue la primera vez en la historia en que Askabán quedo repleta. Hasta me acuerdo que tuvieron que soltar a aquellos detenidos por delitos menores para dejar espacio a los Mortifagos.

Harry y Ronald estaban en el segundo piso del Ministerio, en el Cuartel General de Aurors. Ambos compartían uno de los tantos cubículos que habían en esa sección.

El lugar era demasiado pequeño para ambos pero se las arreglaban bastante bien. La mitad de la derecha le pertenecía a Ron. Y eso era mas que obvio ya que la pared de su lado tenía algunos posters de color naranja pertenecientes a su equipo de Quidditch favorito, igual que en los viejos tiempos había tenido su dormitorio. Solo que esta vez otras imágenes acompañaban los posters.

La pared del Auror Potter no era igual; clavado tras su asiento estaba un antiguo afiche de 'Se busca' de Sirius Black y bastante cerca había otros similares con las caras de varios Mortifagos entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fue un gran día para el Mundo Mágico.- recordaba Ron – lástima que dos días después algunos volvieron a escapar.-

Lucius Malfoy. – pronunció Harry sin sacar los ojos de el reporte que había escrito y ahora revisaba antes de tener que entregarlo.

Al menos ahora podemos estar seguros de que las declaraciones de los testigos eran ciertas. Por mas que hayan sido dadas por otros reclusos.

Harry guardo su informe en una de las carpetas que habían en el medio de su escritorio y sacó su varita – ¿Té? –

Ron asintió con la cabeza mientras esperaba y deseaba que su amigo continuara con el tema.

Dando dos golpecitos con la varita a la tetera, haciendo hervir el agua Harry miro a Ron y sonrió.

Ya se a donde vas, y tienes razón. ¿Has visto las tasas?-

Ron comenzó a girar en su silla buscando las tasas.

Cuando Harry vio que su amigo empezaba a abrir los cajones de su escritorio en su búsqueda, le dijo:

Deja, deja, yo lo arreglo. – y tomando el pisapapeles y uno de sus tinteros los transformo a cada uno en pequeñas tazas de té, pero sin sus platillos.

Recuerdo que varios de ellos juraron que Snape junto a otros aparecieron en Askabán y liberaron a algunos de sus colegas, entre ellos a Malfoy. Algo que nadie le presto atención porque en ese momento todos nosotros sabíamos que Snape había muerto. Pero sus compañeros en la prisión aún no estaban enterados.

Y ahora siete años después nos llega la primer evidencia de que puede ser verdad lo que nos dijeron aquellos reclusos. Por ese pergamino que le envió a Hermione.

Si, pero no hay forma de saber desde donde la envió. – tomando un trago del té, Harry miró al techo con una expresión de suma concentración. – No entiendo para que envió esa carta. Si es que realmente la envió él.-

Si... es muy raro.- le respondió Ron – es como si después de todos estos años, el quisiera burlarse de nosotros haciéndonos saber que aun sigue aquí.-

Snape es una clase de persona que no haría algo sin un motivo. Por lo tanto algo lo empujó a tomar la decisión de comunicarnos con esa inocente esquela, que él aun sigue vivo. Me gustaría saber el ¿porqué?.-

Y porque me parece que todo esto nos lleva nuevamente al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hay, por favor Ron, sigues con lo del innombrable!. Llámalo Tom si tanto te molesta Voldemort, pero a tu edad deberías dejar de tenerle miedo a su nombre. O no?

Ya poniéndose colorado, su amigo le contesta de una forma que Harry no se esperaba.

Yo no soy tu. Así que si quiero temerle a su nombre, lo hago y punto, Harry.

Que quieres decir con eso?

Que tu no le temes porque lo has vencido varias veces y tienes una suerte enorme que siempre te acompaña. Eso nada mas.

Quien dice que yo no le temo. Claro que le temo, tendría que ser muy tonto para no hacerlo, pero su nombre es solo eso. Un nombre, una palabra. No puedes temerle a una palabra. – contestaba Harry ya subiendo su tono de voz debido a la insistencia de Ron de continuar con esa costumbre que aun muchos en la sociedad compartían con él.

Bueno, muy bien, hablemos de algo mas importante..si?- pedía Harry en un intento de aplacar los ánimos.

¿Como qué? – contestaba un pelirrojo empacado.

Como... que podríamos hacer para obtener información de esta esquela. Averiguar de donde viene sería genial.

La única forma –respondía Ronald –es averiguando que lechuza la trajo y luego descubrir a donde viaja y listo.

Cierto. Y si no fue una lechuza mucho mejor, porque al ser otro tipo de ave nos ayudaría a identificar de que parte del planeta puede haber sido enviada.

Te acordaste de las aves tropicales que te enviaba tu padrino cuando estaba siendo perseguido.

Sí. Nunca supe donde estuvo.

Pero no creo que tengamos tanta suerte, porque si un ave extraña hubiese entrado en Hogwarts, ya nos lo habría dicho Hermione.

Cierto de nuevo. ¿Cuando te volviste tan inteligente, Ron?.

Je-je.. que risa me das..- le respondió burlonamente.

**Fin de la primera parte.**

Continúa en – "interludio – Envenenamiento" – Octubre 2005

Continúa en – "Como un Fénix II – Renacer" – Noviembre 2005


End file.
